Au nom de ma fille
by Maczin02
Summary: Une dizaine d'années se sont écoulées, et Zane a eu une petite fille, du nom de Zaya. Elevée par les Radikors, elle réalise qu'il existe des étapes importantes dans la vie d'une enfant, des étapes charnières. L'âge de raison, le passage des dix ans. L'âge adulte aussi. Si l'on parvient à vivre jusque là.
1. Chapter 1

**Au nom de ma fille (première partie)**

Le silence régnait dans l'édifice, uniquement troublé l'espace de quelques secondes par le bruit d'une page qui se tourne, un toussotement cherchant à se faire le plus discret possible, ou par les pas légers d'un individu se promenant dans les allées, à la poursuite de son propre sésame littéraire. La lumière blafarde de la fin de journée ne permettait plus une lecture assidue sans effort, et déjà la pâle lumière des néons venait s'ajouter à celle du crépuscule prochain. Une fenêtre était restée entrouverte, la chaleur de la fin d'été n'étant pas encore prête à laisser sa place à la fraîcheur de la nuit, faisant la part belle au calendrier indiquant obstinément l'arrivée de l'automne dans deux petites journées. La légère brise venant du dehors soulevait par intermittence les pages des livres encore posés sur les longues tables rectangulaires, de pin massif, alignées au centre et aux extrémités du grand bâtiment. Seuls les lecteurs les plus assidus ou passionnés, les étudiants sérieux – ou sérieusement en retard dans leurs révisions – et les employés de la bibliothèque municipale de Béhovian restaient encore, assis sans relâche depuis quelques minutes, ou plusieurs heures, ignorant avec une obstination admirable l'horloge murale. En forme de livre ouvert noir aux écritures dorées, elle possédait deux aiguilles, se rapprochant avec la régularité si caractéristique du système métrique des dix-huit heures, qui sonneraient le tocsin de l'ouverture au public. Seuls un coup d'œil jeté à la volée, ou une lecture un peu plus précipitée trahissaient un quelconque intérêt porté à l'instrument mécanique, tout de fer forgé. Cependant, en dépit de l'indifférence affectée, la conscience sous-jacente de la fermeture imminente de la bibliothèque se ressentait peu à peu. D'ailleurs les habitués, pour la plupart, commençaient à se lever lentement, prenant le temps de finir leur paragraphe avant de ranger pour la journée l'ouvrage studieusement lu, du geste habitué de celui ou celle sachant pouvoir retrouver dès le lendemain le chemin des rayonnages rigoureusement alignés.

Mais, contre toute attente, alors que les sorties se firent de plus en plus nombreuses, deux personnes franchirent le seuil du bâtiment en sens inverse. La première était une femme, petite et mince, paraissant plus jeune que son âge véritable au premier abord, jusqu'à voir ses yeux en amande. D'un vert très clair, la pupille en était fendue telle celle d'un chat, lui conférant un air étrange, malaisant, quoique légèrement moqueur dû à ses fins sourcils arqués. Mais surtout, ils exprimaient une réflexion, un questionnement permanent, la vieillissant au contraire, cet effet renforcé par les petites rides plissant son front presque en permanence. Sa peau café au lait faisait un contraste élégant avec ses cheveux rouge vif frisés, noués en queue-de-cheval basse, positionnés de façon à ne pas se prendre dans ses oreilles, grandes et pointues. Par expérience, elle savait cela fort désagréable. Vêtue d'un pantalon coupe droite style treillis militaire, d'une tunique manches courtes s'arrêtant à mi-cuisse violette aux liserés parme, d'une veste sans manches de même couleur tombant sur ses hanches et de solides bottines de marche noires, le détail surprenant de sa tenue était un petit boîtier rectangulaire accroché à sa cuisse. Trop épais pour contenir un portable, il était petit pour une tablette. Son compagnon avait le même style d'étui, mais fixé à sa ceinture. Il était tout le contraire de sa compagne : très grand, il dépassait d'une -voire deux – têtes les humains croisés, et était presque aussi large de corps. Un véritable colosse, à la peau claire grise et aux yeux masqués par une épaisse paire de lunettes épousant la forme de son visage, dissimulant aussi ses oreilles. Ses cheveux, autrefois violets, avaient revêtus une couleur noire plus classique. Habillé plus en accord avec l'été finissant, il portait un T-shirt noir avec un imprimé représentant un Joker sous lequel était écrit « Look at me, I'm famous ! ». Un bermuda marron à bandes blanches sur le côté et des chaussures de randonnée grises complétaient sa tenue.

La bibliothécaire à l'accueil tenta de les faire ressortir, annonçant la fin des heures de visite, seulement l'homme fit un signe de la main, murmurant être à le recherche de quelqu'un, et que cela ne serait pas long. Capitulant, l'humaine tassée râblé se renfonça dans son siège en leur recommandant de se dépêcher, car « après l'heure, ce n'était plus l'heure ». Haussant les épaules, la femme extraterrestre ne prit pas la peine de la remercier et partit au milieu des livres les mains dans les poches, entraînant à sa suite son partenaire. Tous les deux suivis par un regard soupçonneux et scrutateur.

Une fois à peu près certains de ne plus être en vue, les deux personnages s'arrêtèrent près de la section « Littérature adulte », un peu à l'écart. La luminosité avait encore décrue, et entre les hauts rayonnages barrant le passage aux bas rayons lumineux, nombre de recoins obscurs se formaient lentement, propices au jeu enfantin de cache-cache. Ou pour trouver refuge et se perdre, loin des soucis de la vie quotidienne et de la répétition incessante des schémas de l'existence. C'était précisément ce qu'ils souhaitaient. Pas pour eux, non, mais pour dénicher la personne pour laquelle ils avaient fouillé la ville de fond en comble. Avant de se rappeler l'endroit préféré de leur petit rat, comme ils aimaient à la surnommer.

-Voyons, où avons-nous le plus de chance de la trouver ? Dans les romans policiers, ou les Atlas ?

-Ni l'un ni l'autre, Tekris. Je parierais plutôt pour la littérature fantastique.

-Et pourquoi ça ? Ce n'est pas tout à fait le genre qu'elle affectionne le plus.

-Je sais. Mais dans ces bouquins, une fois sur deux le héros a perdu ou ne connaît pas au minimum l'un de ses parents. Et en ce moment, c'est de cela qu'elle a besoin.

Tekris hocha la tête. Cette hypothèse se tenait. Et si jamais Zair avait tort, il était prêt à retourner la bibliothèque de fond en comble. Le résultat finissant par être sensiblement le même, autant essayer pour commencer de chercher aux endroits les plus plausibles. Aussi, consultant un plan accroché avec de la patafix sur le côté d'une des volumineuses étagères composant l'une des partie de la coupole du savoir, les deux compagnons s'orientèrent rapidement, se dirigeant tout aussi vite vers l'endroit indiqué. L'horloge indiquait six heures moins onze. Ils étaient prêts à mettre la main à couper que vu l'attitude de la secrétaire, elle allait venir dès l'heure pile afin de les mettre dehors fissa, agacée fut-elle de les voir entrer à si peu de temps de la fermeture. Les bibliothécaires étaient plus à cheval sur les horaires qu'un coucou suisse. Cela avait toujours étonné Zair, la notion de ponctualité lui ayant toujours été nébuleuse.

Enfin, après un tournant sinueux, ils atteignirent leur destination. La section « fantastique » était disposée dans un petit renfoncement, aux murs recouverts d'étagères généreusement garnies. Cela formait presque un U à angle droit, excepté celui de gauche plongeant un peu vers l'arrière. La pénombre y régnant était l'une des plus dense du bâtiment à cause de la disposition du lieu, en faisant un endroit parfait pour qui voulait lire sans être dérangé. Des fauteuils rembourrés aux larges accoudoirs offraient un confort supplémentaire pour lire à son aise. L'odeur montant de tous ces ouvrages entassés oscillait entre celle âcre caractéristique des vieux romans, et douce, tentatrice des nouvelles éditions. Le bruit de leurs pas étouffés par l'épaisse moquette bleu foncé propre à cette section, Zair et Tekris s'avancèrent le plus discrètement possible, au cas où leur cible tenterait de s'échapper une fois face-à-face. Oh, certainement pas pour fuir réellement, plutôt afin d'éviter de se faire disputer. Elle détestait ça après tout, et, trait de caractère hérité de son père, supportait très moyennement les reproches.

Ce ne fut pas nécessaire. Tout au fond des rayonnages, dans l'angle le plus enfoncé, une petite forme était étendue sur le côté de son corps, à même le sol se rafraîchissant à mesure que la nuit étendait son ombre sur la ville. Un bras passait sous elle, la main prenant la position qu'elle voulait car n'étant maintenue par rien d'autre que le poignet, l'autre avec sa propre main posée en haut d'un livre peu épais, le reste retombant mollement vers le sol. Les yeux à demi-fermés, la respiration calme et le peu de mouvement de la silhouette indiquait un début d'endormissement, la lecture ne parvenant plus à maintenir éveillé. Quoique, au vu des livres jonchant la moquette, tout autour d'elle, peut-être était-ce une somnolence due à une ingestion massive de lignes, chapitres et autres romans à la suite. S'autorisant un petit soupir de soulagement, Zair sortit son portable d'une poche de sa veste, envoyant un rapide message.

_C'est bon, on l'a trouvée. Bibliothèque municipale, livres fantastiques._

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

_J'arrive tout de suite. Vérifier qu'elle aille bien._

S'étant avancé jusqu'à la petite forme, Tekris s'agenouilla, émettant un petit sifflement bref histoire de signaler sa présence. Elle sursauta, se redressant à l'aide de ses bras, mettant quelques secondes à identifier clairement l'auteur de cette agression injustifiée. Puis,une fois reconnu, son visage prit un petit air coupable, si brièvement qu'avec un peu d'entraînement, le jeune homme était certain de ne plus le voir. Redevenue la petite fille bien réveillée qu'il connaissait si bien, elle jeta un furtif coup d'oeil derrière lui, faisant la moue en le voyant accompagné. Seul, avec sa palette de charmes inhérentes aux enfants, un petit coup de mignonnerie aurait suffit à le convaincre d'inventer une histoire crédible pour ne pas se faire gronder. Ou mieux, peut-être aurait-il spontanément endossé quelconque responsabilité pour ses beaux yeux. Eh oui, Tekris avait un gros faible pour cette petite fille, au point de se faire régulièrement avoir, comme disaient grossièrement les humains. Une fois, il lui avait laissé sa part de tarte au citron, juste pour lui faire plaisir parce qu'il avait vu sa délectation à la dévorer. Depuis, il ne pouvait plus manger une banale part de tarte au citron, sans avoir en face de lui une paire de jolis yeux implorants. Et la plupart du temps, il cédait. Sauf si Zair ou Zane était dans les parages. Hors de question de se ridiculiser devant ses équipiers ! Et encore, si la petite fille avait été particulièrement mignonne, Zane le foudroyait de son propre regard en prime, comme s'il ne donnait pas généreusement sa part du gâteau assez vite. Seul, donc, l'enfant ne craignait rien de désagréable à ses yeux. Trop heureux de la retrouver, Tekris l'aurait prise dans ses bras et ramenée à la maison en la grondant gentiment. Oui mais voilà, il était venu avec Zair. Zair qui ne s'en laissait pas compter et qui n'hésitait pas à la mettre au coin pour une bête petite crise de caprices. Et qui tenait tête à son papa pour défendre bec et ongles sa réaction, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit obligé d'admettre la pertinence d'un petit « rappel à l'ordre », se plaisait à dire la jeune femme. Car il lui en avait fallu du répondant, pour vivre avec les deux autres garçons de son équipe sans se faire marcher dessus ! Et qui, pour le moment, la regardait avec un petit sourire, l'air de dire « Eh non, tu ne pourras pas le rouler cette fois-ci ».

Aussi, en digne fille de son père, la petite fit ce qui selon elle lui assurait un minimum de soutien malgré tout. S'asseyant plus confortablement sur son séant, elle prit une petite voix larmoyante pour leur demander, les yeux brillants – technique inventée et brevetée personnellement, enfin le croyait-elle :

-C'est pas papa qui est venu me chercher ? Il est où ? Il s'en fiche ?

La tactique marcha au moins un peu, puisque Tekris se trouva tout à coup gêné, hésitant sur les mots à dire. Sauf que Zair, elle, leva les yeux au ciel – même si au fond, elle était plutôt fière du potentiel de la fillette à la manipulation, entre femmes, il fallait se serrer les coudes –, et savait exactement quoi répondre.

-Ton père a failli raser la ville pour te retrouver plus vite et plus facilement. Mais comme Tekris et moi avons affirmé pouvoir te ramener avant la nuit sans provoquer une catastrophe diplomatique, il était en train de passer le pire savon de sa vie à la directrice de l'école pour t'avoir laissé partir aussi facilement. Et là, il doit être en train de foncer pleines balles jusqu'à la bibliothèque. Quelque chose me dit que personne, pas même la secrétaire revêche de l'accueil, ne pourra l'empêcher d'entrer.

La moue boudeuse de la petite fille s'accentua. Bon, d'accord, elle n'avait pas le droit de faire l'école buissonnière sans prévenir papa ou tante Zair au minimum, pour ne pas les inquiéter inutilement. Mais était-ce sa faute à elle si les pions étaient si crédules ? Il lui avait suffit, durant la récréation de dix heures, de prétendre avoir rendez-vous chez le dentiste, et devoir rejoindre son père sur la grand-place, pour pouvoir sortir librement de l'école. Et encore, elle aurait sûrement pu s'éclipser en catimini, seulement elle ne se sentait pas tellement d'humeur à faire dans la discrétion.

-Et il sera là bientôt ?

-Oh, je pense que quand il arrivera, nous le saurons dans la minute…Allez, rassemble tes affaires pucette, on s'en va. Nous parlerons de tout ça à la maison.

Trop heureuse d'échapper à une discussion barbante au possible pour un enfant de son âge, elle se dépêcha d'obéir derechef à sa tante. Prenant son cartable d'écolière – customisé par ses trois tuteurs personnellement, afin qu'elle puisse avoir tous ses héros préférés dessinés dessus, de Percy Jackson à Claire de Phaenomen –, elle y rangea en vrac sa trousse, ses feutres éparpillés un peu partout, les quelques crayons de couleur dont elle avait eu besoin, ses feuilles de dessin parfois ornées d'une composition de son crû, sans oublier le papier calque lui ayant servi à faire deux ou trois origamis. C'était plus simple d'utiliser du papier classique, bien sûr seulement, la première fois qu'elle avait tenté l'aventure de ce jeu d'habileté, elle l'ignorait, prenant le premier objet susceptible de convenir à ses essais sur le bureau de son père, soit un calque. Echouant à former la moindre figure, le papier glissant inexorablement entre ses petits doigts, elle en avait d'abord été furieuse, déchirant de mauvaiseté le petit rectangle de papier. Puis, elle avait décrété qu'il s'agissait d'un défi à sa hauteur, puis avait recommencé, encore et encore, avant d'enfin réussir à créer quelque chose se rapprochant d'une cocotte. Depuis, elle faisait ses origamis exclusivement avec du papier calque. Néanmoins, très peu patiente en dépit de sa passion, elle ne pliait jamais plus de deux ou trois feuilles. Plus, soit cela l'énervait, soit elle s'ennuyait. C'était la même chose avec les livres: elle adorait dévorer des pages et des pages d'histoires mystérieuses ou pleines de magie, mais pas plus de deux ou trois centaines de pages. Au-delà, même l'histoire la plus passionnante ne trouvait pas grâce à ses yeux. La seule exception était les Atlas du monde. Là, elle pouvait passer des heures à scruter le moindre pays, la plus petite parcelle de terre, essayant de deviner où pouvait bien se trouver sa mère en ce moment, ou encore quel était son pays d'origine, ce genre de petites choses qu'elle aimerait bien savoir.

-ZAYA !

Au moins, maintenant, elle n'avait aucun doute de l'emplacement de son père !

A présent debout, cartable sur le dos et livres un peu mieux rangés – mais ça, c'était Zair et Tekris qui s'en était occupés pour aller plus vite –, l'interpellée, une fois certaine de l'attention des deux adultes, fonça aussi vite que lui permettait ses jambes vers l'entrée de la bibliothèque. Après une journée passée seule dans le silence imposé, elle avait hâte de retrouver son papa et sa maison. De rentrer, tout simplement.

Ils ne leur fallut pas plus d'une petite minute, à elle et aux deux adultes qui n'eurent aucun mal à la suivre, pour retrouver ledit quidam, poursuivi par une bibliothécaire tentant vainement de un, de le forcer à faire demi-tour, l'établissement étant désormais fermé, de deux lui faire comprendre qu'il était formellement interdit de crier à tue-tête, fut-ce le nom de sa fille. Elle avait beau craindre sa réaction, Zaya sourit en voyant son père aussi tête de mule, et rien que pour elle. L'humaine était bête de croire pouvoir s'opposer à ce que voulait son papa. C'était le plus fort de l'Univers, et le plus grand aussi – sauf avec Tekris, qui le dépassait d'une tête, mais ça ce n'était pas pareil – avec sa peau vert clair, ses yeux noirs et ses cheveux bleu clair tressés lui arrivant aux omoplates. Il avait peut-être, contrairement à elle, de grandes oreilles droites et pointues, et du noir entourant ses yeux sans sourcils, pour elle ils se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau et elle aimait le répéter. Plus frileux, il avait un blouson de mi-saison de cuir rouge sur son T-shirt noir, ainsi que des gants de la même couleur et un pantacourt en jean au-dessus de baskets rouge et jaune.

Ne prêtant déjà qu'une oreille distraite aux protestations outrée de d'humaine, Zane l'oblitéra littéralement de ses pensées en apercevant les trois compagnons sortir d'un tournant particulièrement carré, autant sur le fond que sur la forme. Franchissant en quelques enjambées la distance les séparant, il saisit sa fille par la taille, sans un mot, pour la serrer contre son torse avec force. Presque deux heures entières sans nouvelles aucune de la petite s'étaient écoulées. Depuis son arrivée devant le portail de l'école, où il l'avait cherché du regard sans la trouver, et l'explication vaseuse de la directrice comme quoi elle serait partie le rejoindre le matin pour son rendez-vous chez le dentiste. Deux heures durant lesquelles il avait eu la plus grosse frayeur de sa vie, élaborant tous les scénarios catastrophe possibles et inimaginables. A commencer par celui qui le torturait involontairement depuis des années, en dépit de son impensabilité. Au moins à ses yeux. Mais la peur d'un parent pour son enfant n'est pas rationnelle, il venait de l'expérimenter. Pas pour la première fois bien sûr, dès le jour de sa naissance, sa petite lui avait serré le coeur d'angoisse, pour mille et une raisons. Seulement jamais elle ne s'était enfuie comme ça, sans donner de nouvelles, et aussi longtemps. Toute une journée passée sans se soucier outre-mesure de sa petite, alors qu'elle se baladait seule dans une grande ville. Avec tous les détraqués qui traînaient, qui aurait pu prédire la fin de l'histoire si, au lieu de se promener sans soucis, la route de la fillette avait croisée l'un d'entre eux ? Zane ne voulait pas le savoir, les informations du jour suffisaient largement à nourrir ses craintes. Il culpabilisait de ne pas avoir senti que quelque chose se passait, d'anormal, au lieu de vivre sa vie tranquillement. Il s'en voulait aussi de ne pas être parti immédiatement à sa recherche incapable de former une pensée cohérente en apprenant la disparition de sa fille, sa première réaction passé le froid glacial qui l'avait envahi fut de déverser toute sa colère sur la directrice de l'école, menaçant de raser la ville si elle n'était pas retrouvée derechef. Heureusement, Zair l'accompagnait, et, gardant la tête froide, lui avait suggéré de fouiller plutôt les moindres recoins de la cité. Et c'était encore la jeune femme qui avait deviné où se cachait la petite. Alors, un doute étreignait son esprit.

Etait-il un si bon père que cela, en fin de compte ?

La gorge nouée par cette interrogation, il préféra fouiner son nez dans le cou de l'enfant, respirant à plein poumons son odeur si caractéristique. Il décida de ne pas la gronder, pas cette fois. Ils en parleraient tous les deux un peu plus tard, devant une tasse de chocolat chaud sûrement. Mais pas tout de suite, il était trop soulagé pour tenir une discussion cohérente. La seule chose qu'il désirait, c'était ramener sa fille chez eux, de la voir dans un cadre habituel, routinier.

-Il n'y a que toi pour me faire des peurs pareilles, soupira Zane, l'embrassant sur le front.

Pas de gronderies ? Pas de réprimandes ? Elle n'allait pas s'en plaindre ! L'enfant releva la tête, fixant son père dans les yeux. Par réflexe, il fit mine de vérifier l'heure sur la pendule, gêné par son regard innocent. Il ne se l'expliquait pas, mais était difficilement capable de planter ses yeux dans ceux de sa fille, alors qu'elle ne semblait pas avoir ce problème. Au contraire, elle toisait franchement les gens, se moquant de leur ressenti ou de la politesse. Cependant, elle s'en fichait de voir son père diriger systématiquement son regard ailleurs dès qu'elle le fixait ainsi. Pour elle, cela confirmait qu'il était différent des autres gens, et lui allait très bien ! Aussi se contenta-t-elle de se caler un peu plus confortablement, repartant dans des pensées connues d'elle seule, suçotant son pouce.

Avec un soupir, Zane prit sa petite main dans la sienne pour l'empêcher de continuer.

-Il est grand temps d'aller préparer le dîner, non ? As-tu pensé à déjeuner au moins, Zaya ?

-Voui, j'ai mangé mon goûter à midi, mais du coup, j'ai pas pu goûter pour de vrai. J'ai faim ! déclara-t-elle simplement, se frottant le ventre pour illustrer ses propos. En plus, j'ai pas réussi à faire de la magie pour faire voler les pastèques du marchand !

Ca, ça l'avait contrariée. Elle adorait les pastèques, flûte ! Jouant avec sa tresse – une de ses fierté ça, avoir poussé papa à se faire la même coiffure ! Là, elle était certaine d'être son portrait craché –, elle ne remarqua pas sa tante se claquer le front de la main, ni l'air accusateur de la bibliothécaire envers le quatuor. Poussant ses compagnons vers la sortie, Tekris lui dédia son sourire le plus éblouissant, plaisantant sans cesse sur les imaginations enfantines si fertiles, empêchant la femme de placer le moindre mot de reproche. Zaya, voulut bien protester à toutes forces (elle avait vraiment essayé de faire de la magie ! Et puis, tante Zair lui répétait toujours qu'il valait mieux demander pardon que permission), seulement Zane lui mit fort peu discrètement la main sur la bouche, l'installant sur le siège arrière dès qu'ils eurent atteint la voiture.

-Un jour, pucette, faudra t'apprendre le discernement.

-C'est quoi ça ?

-C'est dire les bonnes choses au bon moment.

Zaya haussa les épaules. Les adultes compliquaient tout aussi ! Si papa voulait du discer…du disker…Bref, du machin-truc, il n'avait qu'à la laisser rester avec lui toute la journée ! Au lieu de la forcer à s'ennuyer dans cette école stupide, sous prétexte que c'était important, qu'elle devait pouvoir gagner sa vie, et autre chose d'adulte dont elle se moquait éperdument. Elle, elle voulait juste rester avec ses tuteurs, s'entraîner avec eux pour de vrai aux arts martiaux, au combat et à la manipulation de kaïru ! Elle n'était qu'une enfant, mais promettait déjà un bel avenir dans cette discipline, d'après son père, fier comme un pou. Surtout que Zaya possédait un don inné, celui de sentir l'énergie kaïru quand elle s'en trouvait proche. Ce don, c'était Zair qui l'aidait à le développer, sous forme de jeu. Soit la combattante cachait une relique – un objet dans lequel le kaïru, l'énergie vitale de l'Univers, s'était logé – sous un gobelet parmi une bonne dizaine, et Zaya devait la retrouver, soit elle cachait ladite relique dans la maison. Parfois, quand Zair ne pouvait pas, c'était Zane qui se chargeait de son entraînement. Mais Zaya n'aimait pas trop cela, pas à cause de son père à proprement parler, mais parce qu'elle n'aimait pas la tristesse peinte sur son visage quand il la croyait trop occupée à chercher. Cependant, ses entraînements n'allaient jamais plus loin que quelques techniques d'autodéfense, d'escalade et de discrétion. Bon, afin de lui faire plaisir, Zane lui avait montré comment utiliser sa force intérieure pour soulever de petits objets. Mais elle n'y arrivait pas toujours, et son père avait refusé d'aller plus loin. Elle était trop jeune, arguait-il, et elle devait se concentrer sur ses études. Et si les trois Radikors l'emmenaient durant une de leur mission pour récolter l'énergie d'une relique ? Avec un peu de chance, ils tomberaient sur une équipe ennemie, se battraient pour remporter le kaïru, et Zaya pourrait observer comment faire pour lancer des attaques sans se mettre en danger pour autant ! Hors de question, avaient répondu de concert les trois adultes. Leurs ennemis en profiteraient sûrement pour tenter de l'enlever, enfant qu'elle était. D'ailleurs, en ce qui concernait les autres combattants kaïru, personne en dehors d'eux quatre ne devaient connaître son existence. Une question de sécurité. Elle avait même dû promettre de ne pas chercher à les rencontrer, sur son petit doigt et les yeux dans ceux de son père. C'était la première fois qu'il l'avait regardé ainsi. Cela revêtait une importance capitale pour la petite fille qu'elle était. Jamais elle ne trahirait cette promesse.

-Tu sembles bien pensive, ma fille, murmura doucement Zane.

Elle ne l'avait pas entendu. Tout en conduisant, il la détailla dans le rétroviseur. Indéniablement, elle tenait de lui. Sa peau avait la même teinte, la forme de son visage était proche du sien, avec les traits aussi prononcés. Son nez aussi, à bien y regarder, était pareil au sien. Malheureusement, dans ce cas précis, il était un peu trop grand pour l'ensemble du visage. Mais la petite compensait par de grands yeux, pile à la bonne taille pour faire oublier cette fausse note, noirs comme ceux de Zane. Cependant, certains détails divergeaient : Zaya, contrairement à lui, avait des sourcils, fins et noirs, des oreilles de forme humaines, et ses cheveux, s'ils avaient la texture identique à celle de son père, étaient d'un bleu bien plus foncé. Sans parler de ce qui ne se voyait pas. Des marques ornaient les flancs de sa fille, bleues également, ressemblant à des éclairs inversés. Il vivait avec la crainte de voir un jour la petite revenir d'une de ses promenades, pour lui dire : « Je sais ce qu'elles veulent dire ». S'il avait pu, au lieu d'inscrire Zaya à l'école de Béhovian, il aurait préféré n'importe quelle autre institution scolaire. Seulement, il s'agissait d'une des seule écoles acceptant les extraterrestres dans leurs rangs, et à des prix non prohibitifs, sans parler de la grande bibliothèque municipale, adorée par la fillette. A ce propos, il la trouvait bien silencieuse ce soir.

-Tu devrais être contente pucette. Dans deux jours, c'est ton anniversaire quand même. Huit ans, tu deviens une vraie grande !

La remarque fit mouche. Cessant de sucer son pouce, Zaya sourit avec joie, et une grande pointe d'impatience. Zane se sentit gagné à son tour par son enthousiasme et sourit à son tour il aimait voir ces étincelles heureuses dans les yeux de son enfant. Et dire qu'il était considéré comme faisant partie du camp du mal par le Redakaï ! Il n'aurait changé ce titre pour rien au monde, mais cette notion devenait toute relative quand il se trouvait près de sa fille. Le kaïru avait été sa raison de vivre durant des années, mais si Zaya lui avait demandé de tout plaquer, ici et maintenant, pour passer plus de temps ensemble, il l'aurait fait sans hésiter. Non sans regrets, bien sûr, mais il l'aurait fait. Il avait mis trop de temps à apprendre à aimer cette enfant qui était sienne, pour risquer de la perdre de quelque manière que ce fut. Il était ravi de la voir distraite de ses pensées moroses, cependant il ne commit pas l'erreur de lui demander ce qu'elle voulait pour son anniversaire. Autant pour ses listes de fêtes, Zaya restait raisonnable, autant en parler directement avec son père risquait de faire revenir l'éternelle souhait. Rencontrer sa mère.

-Tu sais ce qui me ferait vraiment plaisir, papa ?

Ses mains se crispèrent autour du volant. Venait-il d'attirer le mauvais œil avec ses pensées stupides ? Même Tekris, faisant mine de rien, s'était raidi. Prenant quelques secondes, Zane répondit d'un ton neutre.

-Je ne sais pas. Est-ce que c'est raisonnable ?

La petite fille hocha vigoureusement la tête dans le rétroviseur, piétinant sur place. Zane se détendit sensiblement. S'il s'était s'agit de ce qu'il craignait, Zaya aurait été timide, se tortillant nerveusement les mains, figée sur son siège. Là, elle était simplement toute excitée de son idée.

-Arrête de trépigner, tu fais bouger toute la voiture ! Bon, dis-moi ce qui te ferait tant plaisir alors.

-Que tu m'emmènes avec toi en mission !

Un lourd silence s'abattit dans l'habitacle. Réflexion faite, il devrait toujours se méfier des désirs de sa fille.

-Pucette, nous en avons déjà paré. C'est trop dangereux pour toi. Les attaques kaïru font beaucoup de bruit, tu aurais peur. Et elles peuvent créer des projectiles, des secousses, qui te blesseraient. Il est hors de question de te faire courir le moindre risque.

-S'il-te-plaît papa ! Je t'aies déjà regardé t'entraîner avec tante Zair et Tekris, et je n'ai pas été blessée ! Tantine dit même que cela m'endurcit de voir de vrais combats !

L'intéressée, pour le coup, aurait bien voulu être ailleurs. Diantre, cette petite avait le don de pointer du doigt les paradoxes quand elle voulait obtenir quelque chose ! Elle l'avait trop bien éduquée tiens.

-Zane, arrête de m'assassiner avec tes globes oculaires et regarde la route.

-On va avoir une petite discussion privée tous les deux…Pour en revenir à toi pucette, la réponse est non.

-Mais pourquoi ? Je peux rester en arrière, même loin du combat si tu veux ! Et si ça se trouve, il n'y aura pas de batailles. Juste pour voir à quoi ça ressemble !

-C'est non, n'insiste pas.

-Alleeeeeez ! Une seule fois, et après je ne te le demanderais plus jamais, jusqu'à ce que tu me le propose !

-Non ! Et si tu continues…

-Si tu m'aimes, même juste un peu, dis oui papa !

-Zaya ! intervint Zair, voyant son frère bouche bée, complètement pris au dépourvu. C'est du chantage, tu n'as pas le droit d'utiliser les sentiments de ton père pour obtenir ce que tu veux.

-C'est même pas vrai d'abord ! Moi, je veux juste voir à quel point papa m'aime !

Elle regarda de nouveau son père, prête à débattre jusqu'au bout de la nuit. Mais elle s'arrêta en voyant le léger tremblement de ses bras. Son père ne tremblait jamais, au contraire, c'était lui qui faisait peur aux autres ! Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il serrait aussi fort le volant, ou pourquoi il s'était soudainement crispé, ayant une expression qu'elle ne lui avait jamais vu, indéchiffrable. Est-ce que son papa avait tellement peur de la voir blessée en mission ? Il n'y avait que cette explication pour le voir frémir de la sorte. Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait pu craindre sinon ? Certainement pas les autres combattants en tout cas. Bouleversée, elle était sur le point de dire que c'était juste une blague, quand Zane parla enfin, d'une voix hésitante.

-Pucette, écoute…Je t'aime, aussi fort que j'en suis capable. Mais ça, je ne peux pas accepter. Si tu ne nous avais pas surpris, ta tante et moi, en train de parler du kaïru et de la quête que nous avons entreprise, tu ignorerais jusqu'à leur existence. Il n'en a pas été ainsi, je le regrette, et tu dois accepter que pour le moment, aussi forte et courageuse sois-tu ma fille, tu es encore trop jeune pour te frotter à de véritables combattants aguerris. Je suis…navré, mais c'est comme ça. Ne m'en veux pas, je t'en prie. Et ne doute jamais que je t'aime.

Zaya n'était peut-être pas très douée en intuition, mais elle sentait bien que sans le vouloir, elle avait heurté une fibre sensible chez son père. Elle était déçue d'avoir échoué à le convaincre, mais exceptionnellement, elle n'insista pas. Tendant sa petite main, elle la posa sur l'épaule du jeune homme, puisqu'elle ne pouvait pas lui faire un câlin en conduisant, s'efforçant d'imiter Zair et Tekris, qui ignorait superbement le brillant des yeux de Zane. Elle avait peur d'avoir fait une grosse bêtise, puisque les deux autres Radikors se taisaient comme quand leur chef d'équipe était sur le point d'exploser de rage. Aussi la fillette fut rassuré de sentir la grande patte de papa entourer la sienne pour la serrer avec tendresse.

µµµ

Bien plus tard, en plein coeur de la nuit, d'une moiteur étouffante de la fin de l'été. Après un repas assez joyeux, durant lequel l'anniversaire tout proche de Zaya fut le principal sujet de conversation, la petite élaborant une bonne dizaine de théories fumeuses à la minute, l'heure du coucher était largement dépassée pour une enfant de presque huit ans.

Montant les escaliers, la fillette dans ses bras, Tekris la déposa avec précaution sur l'épais matelas moelleux, craignant toujours de lui faire mal en mettant un peu trop de force dans son geste. S'étirant tel un un félin, Zaya se fourra sous les couvertures légères, saison oblige. Secrètement, elle espérait voir le soleil durer au moins jusqu'à son anniversaire, elle avait envie d'aller sur l'île dont lui avait parlé sa tante, une île défiant les lois de la gravité, et où le kaïru était inutilisable. Mieux, elle voulait voir la fameuse cascade, dont l'eau montait au lieu de tomber ! Murmurant son idée dans l'oreille de Tekris tandis qu'il l'amenait dans sa chambre, elle avait réussi à lui faire promettre de lui apporter son soutien quand elle en parlerait au reste de sa famille. Bien sûr, il avait un peu renâclé, mais il ne faisait pas le poids face à l'air suppliant et plein d'espoir de l'enfant. Puis, elle avait embrayé sur nombre de questions concernant la capacité des Radikors à voler, quand pensait-il qu'elle-même en serait capable, etc, auxquelles il avait tenté de répondre le mieux possible. Il devait avoir à peu près réussi, puisque Zaya avait paru satisfaite, de nouveau pensive.

Aussi, pensant la connaître, ne s'attendait-il pas à être interpellé juste après le bisou du soir.

-Tekris, murmura la fillette.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, pucette ?

-Tante Zair est en train de parler avec papa, hein ?

-Je pense, oui. Sauf s'ils se sont encore crêpé le chignon.

-N'importe quoi, papa a une tresse et tante une couette. C'est pas des chignons ça.

-C'est une façon de parler, qui signifie se disputer. Et puis, sais-tu que plus jeune, ta tante se coiffait tous les jours en se faisant un chignon ?

-Même à Noël ?

-Même à Noël, confirma Tekris en souriant. Mais je suppose que tu ne veux pas me parler coiffure, pas vrai.

Secouant négativement la tête, Zaya prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir. Tekris l'avait rarement vu aussi concentrée. Grande fonceuse en temps normal, elle faisait parfois étonnamment montre d'une grande capacité de réflexion, surtout à son âge. Il suffisait qu'elle considère le sujet important, comme la fois où elle essayait de pousser Zair à lui acheter une peluche en forme de lapin qui chantait « bonne nuit les petits ». C'était la seule fois où Zair avait fini par accepter, amusée du déballage d'arguments on ne peut plus sérieux pour une petite fille de cinq ans à l'époque.

-Papa…n'est pas fâché contre moi, je crois. Mais il n'est pas, ben, comme d'habitude. Je veux dire, toi et Zair, vous faites comme si il allait crier, mais il n'a pas l'air de vouloir crier en fait. Dans la voiture, il tremblait comme s'il avait peur, mais il n'a jamais peur. Et il suait des yeux en plus. Pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi ? répéta Tekris en s'installant plus confortablement au bord du lit. C'est à la fois simple et compliqué. Disons qu'il n'y a pas que la colère qui nous pousse, Zair et moi, à faire plus attention à ton père, et il n'y a pas que la peur qui fait trembler les personnes. Il y a le froid, bien sûr, mais aussi les émotions, quand elles sont très fortes. Même toi, pucette, tu as déjà tremblé, pour quelque chose qui t'énervait énormément, ou parce que tu étais frustrée.

-Donc, papa ne m'en veut pas d'être partie de l'école ?

-Non, mais il est fâché de ne pas avoir été prévenu, comme d'habitude. Tu le connais, quand il s'agit de toi, tout ce qui sort de la routine le fait tiquer. Et aujourd'hui, tu lui a fait très peur en t'en allant comme ça, et tous les trois, nous aimerions savoir pourquoi tu l'as fait. Après, je ne vais pas me vexer si tu ne me dis rien, le plus important, c'est d'en parler à ton père, et d'être sincère.

Zaya sembla hésiter à rajouter quelque chose, mais elle se ravisa, se calant sous la couette. La luciole, en forme de croissant de lune, diffusait une pâle lumière bleuâtre, soulignant les traits de l'enfant allongée. Voyant Tekris la détailler attentivement, elle planta son regard sur les éternelles lunettes grises, certaine de la raison de cet examen visuel. Elle avait déjà vu son père l'observer ainsi, toujours aux mêmes périodes : près de son anniversaire, le vingt-deux Octobre, et vers la mi-Février.

-Je ressemble un peu à maman, c'est ça ?

Surpris, le colosse dévisagea Zaya. Bon, il avait aussi un peu honte d'avoir été si lisible en vérité. Que répondre à cela ? Surtout, que pouvait-il dire ? Zane l'étriperait sur place pour avoir ainsi « influencé » sa petite pucette, et ce serait pire s'il apprenait qu'il l'avait encouragé dans cette voie. D'un autre côté, Tekris, orphelin depuis ses cinq ans, savait ce que l'on pouvait éprouver, à tout ignorer de ses parents, la peine ressentie, la culpabilité même de n'avoir pas été « assez bien » pour mériter une famille. Refuser de parler de sa mère à Zaya, n'était-ce pas un peu entretenir cette souffrance inconsciente ? Un enfant avait besoin de ses racines pour se construire, de savoir d'où il vient, il le savait. Tout comme Tekris était conscient que la période était difficile depuis deux ans pour Zaya. Depuis qu'un groupe de CP l'avait interpellé dans la cour, lui demandant pourquoi sa maman ne venait jamais à son anniversaire. C'était la première fois où la petite fille, quand son père lui avait demandé ce qu'elle voulait pour ses six ans, avait répondu « maman ». Incapable de répondre dans un premier temps, Zane avait mis plusieurs heures avant de lui parler seul-à-seul, pour lui expliquer que ce n'était pas possible, que maman ne pourrait jamais venir les voir, parce qu'elle était partie. Zaya n'avait pas insisté, mais n'avait pas bien compris non plus, cela se voyait à ses demandes régulières sur sa mère. Qui était-elle, ce qu'elle faisait, etc. Zane lui répondait toujours n'en rien savoir, puisqu'elle était partie, ou encore lui promettait de tout lui dire, mais pas tout de suite, Zaya étant trop jeune pour pouvoir tout comprendre. Ce qui ne plaisait pas vraiment à la fillette. Mais impossible de lui dire toute la vérité, pas encore. Cependant, devant le visage résigné sous ses yeux, Tekris décida de lui répondre, juste cette fois. Il ne voulait pas la voir aussi blasée, sans espoir. Un jour, elle connaîtrait ses origines, c'était certain, mais en attendant, il ne fallait pas la laisser se désespérer ainsi. Du moins était-ce sa conviction.

-Oui Zaya, tu lui ressemble, sur certains points.

µµµ

-Elle ressemble de plus en plus à sa mère.

Terminant de ranger les couverts du dîner dans le lave-vaisselle, Zair avait lâché cette phrase d'un ton neutre tout en surveillent la réaction de son frère du coin de l'oeil. Lui tournant le dos, ses épaules se contractèrent brutalement, comme s'il s'apprêtait à mener un assaut particulièrement rude. Mais il se força à se détendre, reprenant le nettoyage de la table avec plus de vigueur que nécessaire.

-Je sais. J'y pense souvent. Bébé, elle a tout pris de mon côté.

-Je me souviens, on aurait dit un mini-toi, mais au féminin. C'était assez marrant.

-Si tu le dis. Zaya m'inquiète un peu. Elle est tellement plongée dans ses pensées qu'elle en maigrit, je trouve.

-Je suis d'accord. Elle aurait peut-être besoin d'en savoir un peu plus sur ses origines.

-Ne recommences pas ! siffla Zane, les poings serrés. Nous en avons déjà parlé. Et plus d'une fois.

-Je n'ai pas oublié, mais tu ne peux nier qu'elle en a besoin. Depuis que ces enfants lui ont demandé où était passée sa mère, elle se pose des questions auxquelles il faudra tôt ou tard répondre. Mais toi, tu ne fais que te voiler la face. Et ne va surtout pas prétendre que je ne peux pas comprendre ! Je la considère autant que toi comme partie intégrante de notre famille.

-Mais ce n'est pas ta fille ! Laisse-moi l'élever comme je l'entends !

-Si je l'avait fait, ou si Tekris l'avait fait, tu n'aurais pas pu t'en sortir. Tu le sais très bien.

Jetant sans douceur l'éponge dans l'évier, Zane inspira profondément, bras écartés, mains à plat sur la table. Avoir conscience d'une chose, ce n'était pas la même chose que l'entendre formulée à voix haute. Et ça lui faisait comme un point douloureux dans sa conscience, impossible à ignorer. Pourtant, il aurait préféré en un sens, revenir à l'époque où il se fichait éperdument des conséquences de ses actes serait bien plus facile. Mais ça, ce n'était plus seulement envisageable. Pas alors qu'il y avait un petit bout de lui grandissant jour après jour, dépendant de ses actions et de celles de son équipe. Il était en quelque sorte devenu responsable de ce petit être, et il avait choisi de garder sa fille près de lui. Sans en être vraiment prêt, avec bien des doutes et des incertitudes. Des regrets ? Eh bien, aussi incroyable cela lui paraissait, absolument pas. Il se croyait incapable d'aimer, promis à une destinée grandiloquente dans laquelle le moindre de ses caprices devait être réalisé dans la seconde. Sauf que Zaya était arrivé avec la délicatesse d'un trente-huit tonnes jeté contre un mur de briques, avait chamboulé toute son existence en un battement de cils, et hors de question de faire preuve d'égoïsme patenté s'il voulait garder ses tympans ! C'était que sa pucette avait son petit caractère, en acier trempé-bétonné. Il réussissait désormais à apprécier les multiples facettes de la personnalité de la petite, en parvenant à assouplir la sienne propre, afin de pouvoir vivre ensemble dans une certaine harmonie. Mais cela ne s'était pas fait sans sacrifices. A vingt-quatre ans, Zane en paraissait facilement trente, le front trop souvent ridé, l'air soucieux quand sa fille n'était pas dans les parages à cause des difficultés financières principalement. Zair avait du grandir très vite en peu de temps, plongée à quatorze ans dans des soucis d'adultes, lui forgeant un caractère oscillant entre une grande maturité, et des côtés encore enfantins. Elle pouvait être la confidente attitrée de Zaya, mais supportait mal la frustration. Et encore, Tekris avait tenté de préserver autant que possible l'adolescente qu'elle était, Zane n'étant pas en état de le faire, prenant sur ses larges épaules toutes les petites choses du quotidien, en même temps de canaliser les émotions de chacun. Quand Zane s'en était aperçu, il avait voulu changer les choses, et, alors que cela ne lui était pas arrivé depuis longtemps, s'en était voulu de leur faire subir les retombées de ses propres inconséquences. Il avait repris la situation en main, trouvant un travail de serveur à mi-temps, devant laisser tout de même ses deux coéquipiers jouer les nourrices. Puis il les avait envoyé prendre des vacances, loin du quotidien, durant lesquelles il avait cherché une vraie maison pour élever sa fille, les tentes qu'ils utilisaient jusque là ne convenant pas à une enfant. L'idée lui était venu en lisant un roman de Jules Verne : construire leur propre chez eux en briques de terre. Trouvant une petite île déserte à son goût, il avait testé le processus à petite échelle, puis, satisfait du résultat, avait commencé la production des briques. Tâche difficile à réaliser avec un bébé courant partout depuis l'apprentissage du quatre pattes, mais le problème fut vite réglé à l'aide d'une écharpe qu'il noua de façon à pouvoir porter la petite dans son dos, la laissant se dégourdir les jambes pendant ses pauses. N'ayant pu terminer le chantier avant le retour de Zair et Tekris, ils avaient continué à trois, construisant ce qui était désormais leur maison encore aujourd'hui. Certes, sa tailles était modeste, mais il y avait une chambre pour chacun d'entre eux, une cuisine, une salle à manger et salle de séjour, une salle de bain – sans oublier les indispensables toilettes –, et depuis trois hivers une petite remise où stocker le bois. Sans parler du terrain, s'étendant à perte de vue ! Il y avait toute la place pour s'entraîner, et pour Zaya de se dépenser en hurlant comme Tarzan sans déranger les voisins. Le vrai souci, c'était l'absence d'électricité et d'eau courante. Si ce dernier fut vite résolu grâce à une rivière coulant non loin de là – une des raisons de l'élection sur l'emplacement de la maison –, il fallut que les Radikors apprennent les joies de la mise en bocal, du séchage, de la salaison et de l'immersion en eau glacée.

Tant d'années à construire tant de choses, et pour quoi, tout détruire en quelques secondes ?

-Et que veux-tu que je fasse, hein ? Lui dire que sa mère n'était pas prête à avoir un enfant, moi non plus, et qu'il était trop tard pour avorter ? Lui dire toute la difficulté que j'ai eu à l'accepter, que j'ai demandé à la garder sur un coup de tête, sans réfléchir, pour ne pas ressembler à…

La gorge nouée, il s'arrêta en pleine phrase, incapable de continuer.

-A nos propres parents. C'est ce que tu voulais dire, reprit d'une voix plus douce Zair.

Son frère acquiesça, continuant à lui tourner le dos. Elle n'essaierait pas de l'amener à la regarder en face.

-Quand…quand elle m'a dit être enceinte…j'ai éclaté de rire. Puis j'ai compris à son visage que c'était très sérieux. J'ai paniqué, mais j'étais certain qu'elle me dirait vouloir l'élever au monastère, m'accordant peut-être un droit de visite, ou quelque chose du genre. J'étais prêt à l'accepter.

Il inspira profondément. Des souvenirs pénibles, autant que repenser à la mère de Zaya, mariée à un roi de pacotille, et ayant aux dernières nouvelles donné naissance à deux garçons blonds comme les blés. Des souvenirs dont il n'avait parlé à personne, peu expansif sur ses ressentis.

-Mais elle a dit ne pas pouvoir s'occuper du bébé, et qu'elle comptait le laisser à l'orphelinat de Béhovian afin de lui garantir un avenir meilleur que ce qu'il était possible de lui offrir. Alors, j'ai changé d'avis. Je ne pouvais pas laisser faire ça, pas avec…Enfin, tu vois. C'est pour cette raison que je lui ai demandé de me confier l'enfant. Elle a hésité bien sûr, ne comprenant pas pourquoi moi, avec ma réputation et mes ambitions, je souhaiterait m'encombrer d'une bouche à nourrir inutile et braillarde. Je pense qu'elle craignait également que je m'en serve pour mes desseins de conquête.

Il se retourna lentement vers elle, le visage de marbre, mais s'obstinant à ne pas regarder son visage. Comment exprimer la peur qui l'avait envahie de ne pas voir sa petite là où elle aurait dû être ? Les sentiments confus de ne pas avoir su prévoir cette situation ? L'angoisse de voir ses craintes fondées alors même qu'il s'évertuait à se répéter que c'était impossible ?

-Après la disparition de Lokar, j'ai espéré la voir revenir vers nous, au moins demander à connaître notre fille. Mais elle m'a dit se marier avec…Kieran…Ajoutant me faire confiance pour élever notre fille, car elle n'en était pas capable elle-même. Elle ne m'a pas seulement demandé son prénom…Pour moi, c'était purement une trahison, pourtant j'avais accepté de m'en occuper seul, de ne pas la forcer à s'impliquer. J'étais en colère, et c'est en partie pour ça que j'ai insisté afin de continuer la quête du kaïru de notre côté. Mais ce fut moins douloureux que ce que j'aurais cru, car j'avais ma fille, ma pucette, qui resterait près de moi. Elle ne viendrait pas la réclamer. Au fond, je crois en avoir été soulagé. Sauf que depuis, j'ai cette…boule dans la poitrine…à l'idée de voir sa mère débarquer de nulle part, avec un armada d'avocats et de Codes Civils, pour me reprendre Zaya. Sauf que je n'avais pas pensé à l'autre option.

-Que Zaya fuit pour retrouver sa mère, c'est ça ?

Zane ne put empêcher un mince sourire venir étirer ses lèvres.

-Elle a toujours été terriblement bornée. Et sa mère empreinte des notions de responsabilités et d'honneur. Et si elle avait contacté la petite en douce ? Si elle le faisait un jour ? Béhovian est la véritable ville la plus proche du monastère, et nous n'avons pas les moyens de l'emmener ailleurs à l'école. Tu n'y as jamais pensé toi ? Qu'elle préfère découvrir par elle-même sa mère, ou que cette dernière décide de la récupérer ?

-Parfois, oui. Mais je pense que la mère en question n'initiera pas un contact entre elle et Zaya. Elle vit loin maintenant, tenta de le rassurer Zair en évitant soigneusement de prononcer le prénom tabou. Seules les missions la font sortir de son château irlandais désormais. Bien sûr, ma très chère nièce tentera obligatoirement d'en savoir plus, surtout maintenant que l'idée a germée dans sa tête. Et tu devras te charger personnellement de lui expliquer où en sont les choses avec sa mère. Zaya aura peut-être du mal à l'accepter au début, mais c'est une fille intelligente, elle sait que tu tiens à elle, et rien ne changera cet état de fait. C'est toi qui l'a gardé, nourrie et élevée, avec notre aide par contre, ne l'oublie pas. Tu n'es pas comme nos parents et elle n'est pas comme nous. Elle restera.

-C'est ce que je me répète souvent, seulement, tu me connais, la rationalité, ce n'est pas mon fort.

-Je l'ai bien compris mais ne te tortures pas l'esprit avec des « si », et aide-moi plutôt à préparer l'anniversaire de ton affreuse gamine pourrie-gâtée !

-Ma fille n'est pas pourrie-gâté ! Elle a du caractère, c'est différent.

Lui tirant la langue en guise de réprimande, Zair referma le couvercle du lave-vaisselle d'un geste exagérément outré. Ils avaient tous les quatre besoin de penser à des choses plus légères, surtout en ce moment. La discussion que devrait avoir inévitablement Zane avec sa fille rendait déjà la situation assez tendue comme ça, et la jeune femme était reconnaissante à Tekris de les avoir laissé un peu seuls tous les deux, pour leur permettre d'exprimer à voix haute leurs inquiétudes.

-Nous lui parlerons tous les trois si tu veux. Et tu verras, cet incident sera vite oublié.


	2. Deuxième partie

**Au nom de ma fille (deuxième partie)**

L'enfant de dix ans passa une main gantée dans ses cheveux ébouriffés. Rien n'y faisait, Zaya avait beau passer la brosse encore et encore, le début de l'hiver les rendaient trop statiques pour pouvoir en faire quelque chose de propre. Reposant l'instrument de torture, elle lança un regard résigné au miroir.

Elle n'aimait pas l'image qu'il lui renvoyait depuis quelques temps. Elle ne se trouvait pas laide, au contraire, elle avait une grande confiance en son charme naturel et encore innocent de l'enfance. Tekris n'arrivait toujours pas à résister à ses grands yeux pleins d'espoir et de foi en lui, et elle en profitait éhontément. Mais au fond, ce n'était que de la taquinerie, elle n'aurait jamais manipulé volontairement le colosse pour plus grave raison qu'éviter une punition – un peu – justifiée. Et puis, la fillette voyait bien l'affection portée à son père elle n'était pas le meilleur stratège du monde, seulement elle savait pertinemment que Tekris ne contrarierait pas son chef d'équipe s'il pouvait l'éviter, dusse-t-il se forcer à résister à sa redoutable fille ! Bref, Zaya n'avait aucun complexe d'infériorité, et se révélait loin d'être timide.

C'était tout autre chose.

Plus elle grandissait, plus ses traits s'affinaient, s'adoucissaient, s'éloignaient des lignes acérés si caractéristiques de son père. Son visage carré s'était allongée, se parant de courbes encore discrètes. Ses yeux s'étaient agrandis, ses sourcils affinés. Sa bouche n'avait plus le pli boudeur qui ressemblait tant à celui de Zane, et seul son nez un peu grand mettait en avant leur lien de parenté. Même ses cheveux s'étaient parés d'un bleu profond, et leur raideur était loin de la chevelure épaisse et claire de son paternel. Chaque détail de son physique, elle le comparait encore et encore, mais elle s'éloignait inexorablement du mini-Zane féminin de son enfance. Certes, elle lui ressemblait encore si on s'arrêtait au cadre général. Mais il devenait évident que cela ne durerait pas.

Et elle détestait ça.

Depuis toute petite, c'était sa joie, sa façon à elle de se rapprocher de lui. Ayant grandie sans mère, elle accordait énormément d'importance à tous ces petits détails lui assurant d'être au minimum la fille de son père. Son physique était ce qui la rapprochait le plus de lui, ce qui la rassurait, plus ou moins consciemment. Alors, de quel droit les années lui ôtaient-elles ce droit ? Elle demandait juste à continuer à lui ressembler, à être sa fille tout craché ! Etait-ce si difficile, était-ce un si grand caprice ? Elle n'avait jamais demandé à grandir, à changer !

_Je veux revenir en arrière._

Réaction totalement immature bien sûr. Mais ça, elle s'en tamponnait le fondement avec ses arpions tiens. Plus douloureuses encore étaient les implications de ces changements. Car elle n'était pas complètement stupide, elle se doutait bien d'où venaient ces traits. Pourquoi devait-elle lui ressembler ? Elle, la grande absente de sa vie. Celle que Zaya détestait tout en désirant plus que tout la connaître. Depuis son escapade hors de l'école (qu'elle n'avait pas réitéré, ou du moins pas sans prévenir sa famille), elle avait tout de même pu rassembler quelques renseignements sur sa mère, dont une partie devinés intuitivement. Tout d'abord, Zair et Tekris savaient qui elle était, ça c'était certain. Elle était en vie également, sans s'en rendre compte, les Radikors n'employaient pas le passé quand ils l'évoquaient. Elle aimait les livres, tout comme l'enfant qu'elle avait engendré, et Zane avait eu des sentiments pour elle, désormais transformés en rancœur et en amertume. Zaya avait deviné être ce que la population appelait une erreur elle avait dix ans, son père vingt-six, elle était capable d'aligner deux et deux merci beaucoup. Et c'était papa qui avait décidé de prendre la conséquence à sa charge. Sa mère était aussi adolescente quand elle était tombée enceinte.

Mais ce n'était pas ses plus importantes découvertes.

Grâce à un interstice patiemment creusé entre deux briques, recouvert d'un morceau de tissu afin que personne d'autre n'ait vent de son existence, elle avait vu, un soir où tout le mode la croyait endormie, son père tirer une petite boîte d'un double fond de son armoire. Il lui disait tout, et ce d'aussi loin que Zaya se souvenait, comme s'il craignait donner à sa fille l'idée de lui mentir. A l'exception d'un seul sujet. Deux années durant, il s'était efforcé de répondre du mieux possible aux questions de la petite fille sur sa mère, tant que le thème de son identité n'était pas abordé. Mais chaque fois, cela le plongeait dans les méandres de ses pensées, et les jours suivants, il se montrait nerveux, sur le qui-vive, ou bien trop détendu pour que cela soit sincère. Et, partagée entre sa soif de savoir enfin et l'envie de ne plus tourmenter inutilement son père, elle avait choisie de découvrir la vérité par elle-même. D'accord, elle éprouvait une pincée de mauvaise conscience à l'idée de faire tout cela derrière le dos de ses tuteurs. Mais l'envie profonde de connaître ses racines était plus forte, ses scrupules, certes justifiés, ne faisaient pas le poids.

S'encourageant mentalement – après tout, elle allait pénétrer le sacro-saint des sanctuaires, la chambre de papa, théâtre de longues heures passées ensemble sous la couette, à faire la lecture en buvant un bon chocolat chaud maison –, elle s'étira en étouffant un bâillement. Grimaçant, elle posa avec appréhension ses fins pieds sur le sol, puis s'appuya sur le rebord du lavabo pour s'aider à se redresser. Cela faisait quelques jours qu'elle avait des douleurs aux jambes, en plus de saignements de nez réguliers, aussi marchait-elle avec précautions, attentive au moindre signe pouvant indiquer la nécessité de se reposer. Soulagée de ne sentir qu'un léger tiraillement supportable, elle s'avança doucement, sortant de la pièce d'eau. Remontant le couloir en s'aidant du mur, elle apprécia le contact à la fois doux et rugueux sous ses doigts. Les briques de terre étaient un excellent isolant thermique, aussi pouvait-elle se permettre de rester pieds nus, le son de ses pas étouffés par les épais tapis recouvrant le sol. Il y en avait de toutes les formes, et de toutes les couleurs, cousus les uns avec les autres, formant un étrange patchwork multicolore. C'était sa tante qui, aussi loin dans ses souvenirs, revenait les bras chargés de pièces de tissu disparates, de formes irrégulières, dénichées elle n'avait jamais dit où. Au fond, Zaya ne s'y intéressait pas. Seules les longues heures passées à choisir ensemble quel morceau irait où, pourquoi, puis à genoux dans les couloirs afin d'ajuster leur création aux dimensions souhaitées comptait pour elle, tissant une toile de réminiscences bienheureuses, douce à sa mémoire. Tout était parti d'un « hors de question de me riper plus longtemps les petons, j'suis pas masochiste moi » de sa tante. D'ailleurs, le visage décomposé de son père devant l'interrogation de sa fille - « c'est quoi un masochiste ? » - valait le coup d'oeil, avec du recul.

Enfin, elle s'arrêta devant la porte de LA chambre. Un simple battant de bois sans serrure, bien différent des trois cadenas de celle de sa tante, ou de l'œuvre d'art, fortement abstraite et plus ou moins réussie de son parrain (au moins avait-il le mérite de faire les choses de ses propres mains). Zaya avait toujours connu son père ainsi, ne se souciant pas d'avoir quelque chose de beau ou de très travaillé quand il s'agissait de sa personne. Pourtant, plus d'une fois, Zair ou Tekris lui avait confié qu'il en était autrement durant leur adolescence : amoureux des fioritures, mégalomane à souhait, papa se fichait bien d'écraser les populations dans sa main, faisant ce qui lui passait par la tête, pourvu qu'il soit persuadé d'en devenir plus puissant. Son caractère avait énormément changé quand Zaya avait débarqué dans leur vie, presque du tout au tout, rajoutaient-ils. Elle n'y avait pas cru au début. Son papa rien qu'à elle ? Lui qui n'arrêtait pas de lui dire « études d'abord, kaïru ensuite » ? Qui ne s'était pas acheté de nouveaux vêtements depuis six mois, et encore en avait-il reçu pour son propre anniversaire ? C'était tout à fait logique d'en rire. Enfin, sauf pour le kaïru. Et encore, lorsque la fillette avait eu ses neuf ans l'année dernière, les Radikors avaient annoncé qu'elle pouvait désormais apprendre les bases, une fois les devoirs scolaires finis. Elle ne comprenait pas très bien toutes ces histoires de Redakaï, de camp adverse et de récolte à la vérité. Par contre, elle saisissait sans problème que les attaques contenues dans les X-Readers permettait de mettre la misère aux ennemis de sa famille ! Peu lui importait d'être étiqueté « côté du mal » ou autre nuances inintéressante au possible.

Mais bref, comme disait Pépin. Elle n'avait pas toute la journée. Ce matin, en voyant les paupières de sa fille se fermer toutes seules et ses difficultés de concentration évidentes, Zane avait décidé de la garder au chaud à la maison. Se demandant si elle ne couvait pas une grippe ou autre maladie hivernale, un rendez-vous avec le médecin était prévu pour la fin de semaine, et il avait même poussé le vice en voulant rester près d'elle pour la journée. Zaya avait eu du mal à le convaincre de la laisser seule, usant de toute sa force de persuasion. Heureusement, l'X-Reader de papa avait émit un bip caractéristique, indiquant une nouvelle relique kaïru. Une telle occasion ne se répéterait probablement pas avant longtemps en temps normal, il y avait toujours un Radikors à la maison avec elle. Et elle s'était suffisamment reposée pour pouvoir garder les yeux en face des trous. Enfin, suffisamment ouvert pour ne pas rater les coins. C'était maintenant ou jamais si elle voulait avoir une chance d'en savoir plus sur ses racines.

Posant la main sur la poignée, Zaya se contraignit à ignorer les battements accélérés de son coeur, ainsi que son instinct de petite fille soufflant qu'il était formellement interdit d'entrer dans la chambre de papa en son absence. Enfin, elle la baissa, entrant à petits pas.

L'intérieur était plutôt sobre. Un grand lit trônait dans le coin gauche opposé, une table de chevet à ses côtés. Sur celle-ci, une lampe fantaisie en forme de grenouille – cadeau de Tekris – et un livre pratique sur la permaculture, à la droite d'une photo de Zaya enfant jouant dans la forêt. Le bureau, éternellement en désordre, était calé derrière la porte avec la corbeille et une chaise confortablement rembourrée. Un tapis recouvrait le sol, se heurtant aux bords de l'armoire à droite du lit. Enfin, une commode remplie d'objets divers et de papiers terminait l'ameublement de la pièce. Quelques photos de Zaya étaient accrochées aux murs, et plusieurs bibelots offerts par son parrain ou ramenés de mission pour compléter le tout, et la fillette avait fait le tour du monde. Rien, à première vue, ne laissait penser à quelconque objet dissimulé.

Sans hésiter, Zaya alla droit sur l'armoire. Constatant avec regret l'éternelle présence du grincement horripilant à l'ouverture des portes, elle tâtonna le fond du meuble, mémorisant rapidement la disposition des vêtements et autres draps à l'intérieur. Et dire que son père faisait tout un cirque si sa chambre à elle n'était pas rangée toutes les semaines !

Sous sa main, un bruit sourd retentit, étouffé par les piles de tissu.

Déglutissant péniblement, elle ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'oeil à la fenêtre, histoire de ne pas se faire surprendre la main dans le sac. Ne voyant rien à l'horizon, elle ne savait si elle était soulagée ou plus angoissée encore.

Ayant vu comment faire auparavant, elle tire d'un coup sec le panneau de bois vers elle.

Coulissant dans un bruit feutré (visiblement, Zane s'était arrangé pour que l'opération fasse le moins de bruit possible), il dévoila une petite cachette, carrée, à peine plus grande qu'un atlas. Un petit coffret, d'une banalité presque incongrue, y trônait dans un silence total.

L'attrapant avec précaution, Zaya le secoua lentement près de son oreille. Elle entendit nettement quelque chose bouger à l'intérieur, mais rien qui ressembla à du verre ou autre matériau fragile. Intriguée, la petite fille chercha la serrure fébrilement. Cependant, malgré ses efforts, elle n'en vit aucune, comme si l'objet était fait d'un seul tenant. Sauf qu'elle avait vu son père l'ouvrir et le refermer !

Passant ses doigts le long des nervures du bois, elle les étudia avec attention. Il y avait donc une astuce, mais laquelle ? Tout ce qu'elle parvenait à sentir, c'était d'infimes traces de kaïru imprégnée dans le bois. Comme s'il avait été utilisé très souvent, mais en toutes petites quantités.

Elle fronça les sourcils, sentant tout à coup une irrégularité. Là, une petite marque ressemblant à une encoche, avait été discrètement taillée. Mais ce n'était toujours pas une serrure, songea-t-elle, l'agacement pointant le bout de son nez. A moins que…

Examinant plus attentivement le fragment de bois, Zaya sourit largement. Elle n'y avait d'abord pas prêté attention, mais les charnières étaient dans le sens inverse dont elles devraient être. Le coffre avait été volontairement monté à l'envers. Ce qui signifiait, pour l'ouvrir…

Elle ferma les yeux, se concentrant sur l'intérieur de la petite boîte. Se servant de l'empreinte du kaïru contenu dans l'ensemble de l'objet, elle reconstitua mentalement son intérieur, comme une image en trois dimensions. C'était un peu le même principe des peintures corporelles lumineuses : dans le noir, de l'environnement ou de son esprit, la disposition de la peinture ou du kaïru permettait de deviner les contours de ce qui leur servait de support. Ainsi, Zaya distinguait sans peine le petit loquet, derrière l'entaille dans le bois. Il lui suffisait de se servir de son énergie intérieur pour le soulever, et normalement…

Un cliquetis sec l'informa de sa réussite.

Se retenant de justesse de battre des mains, la fillette, très fière d'elle, s'empressa de pousser le couvercle.

Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à l'intérieur du coffret. Son bracelet de naissance, minuscule, qu'elle mit autour de son pouce, médusée d'avoir pu porter un jour quelque chose d'aussi petit. Dans un flacon, après une seconde où elle vécut une des plus grande interrogation de sa vie, elle comprit qu'il s'agissait de ses dents de lait, soigneusement enveloppées dans un mouchoir en tissu. Zaya ne put s'empêcher de pouffer. A quelques mois près, elle se spoliait l'histoire de la petite souris ! Puis, deux pierres de petite taille, calcinées, dont elle n'avait aucune idée de la provenance ou de la signification, aussi les déposa-t-elle rapidement sur le côté.

Quelques photos ensuite, sur lesquelles elle était encore un nourrisson. Étranges détails, sur aucune ne se trouvait son père, et à l'arrière-plan se dressait des tentes de taille moyenne. Zaya n'avait aucun souvenir de cette époque, ce qui était plutôt normal au vu de son âge. Elle croyait même jusque là que les guitounes entreposées dans la remise n'avaient jamais vraiment servies. Des vacances peut-être ? Sa tante ne semblait pas vraiment savoir quoi faire du bébé dans ses bras, hurlant visiblement pour une raison connue du bambin exclusivement. Et Tekris avait raison en fait, elle se faisait vraiment des chignons adolescentes ! Le colosse, à ce propos, était tout le contraire : tenant parfaitement le bébé en dépit de sa bouille renfrognée, il souriait largement à l'appareil, visiblement à l'aise.

Enfin, Zaya arriva jusqu'à une photo plus grande, pliée en deux, renfermant deux images plus petites. Les seules du coffret sur lesquelles figurait son père avec elle bébé. Les seules de toute la maison, réalisa la fillette. Sinon, elle avait au minimum deux ans sur les cadres, qu'il s'agisse de ceux de la chambre, du salon ou toute autres pièce. La première représentait Zane, crispé, sa fille dans les bras, la regardant comme s'il peinait à réaliser qu'elle était bien là. Sur la deuxième, il avait relevé la tête, la serrant avec force contre son torse d'adolescent, le regard tourné vers Tekris qui l'avait rejoint et lui tenait l'épaule, un sourire encourageant sur le visage. Le colosse regardait son chef d'équipe avec une tendresse étrange, différente de celle du quotidien. Plus douce, plus mélancolique également.

Zaya se sentit chamboulée à l'intérieur. Comment son père pouvait-il sembler tant vieillir entre les deux photos, alors qu'elles avaient vraisemblablement été prises le même jour ? Et comment était-il possible d'exprimer à la fois une joie infinie sur un visage, et en même temps dégager une telle impression de tristesse ? La petite fille en eut les larmes aux yeux, sans vraiment parvenir à décrypter les sensations confuses qui l'assaillait.

Écartant ces images impossible à comprendre pour le moment, elle déplia la dernière photo.

Celle-ci était encore différente, et encore plus indéchiffrables pour l'enfant qu'elle était. Cela ressemblait à une très vieille photo de classe, puisque son père n'avait pas plus d'une douzaine d'années. Immédiatement, elle fut frappé par son air insouciant et, il fallait le dire, je-m'en-foutiste, arboré. Jamais, elle qui le connaissait grave, le front plissé, ou souriant même quand ils jouaient ensemble, n'avait-il montré une telle expression, donné une si forte impression de jeunesse. Ensuite, elle remarqua les autres personnes l'entourant lui étant inconnues. Il y avait un homme déjà âgé, à l'air sévère, en tenue traditionnelle asiatique : pantalon large noir fourré dans d'épaisses bottes de la même couleur, long kimono gris descendant jusqu'à ses chevilles, par-dessus lequel était glissé un manteau tout aussi long noir aux manches bouffantes rouges, les avant-bras enserrés dans des bandages jaunes. Et surtout, une large ceinture, portant l'emblème du Redakaï qu'elle connaissait si bien, était nouée autour de sa taille. Deux autres enfants, hormis son père, étaient présent, et tous étaient en kimono d'entraînement, le même symbole sur leur ceinture – ou obi, elle ne savait plus trop la différence.

_Papa, combattant du Redakaï ? Il __le considère comme__ son ennemi juré pourtant ?_

Mais ce n'était pas la plus grande surprise qui l'attendait. Elle passa rapidement sur l'autre garçon, un humain aux cheveux ébouriffés noirs et aux yeux bleus, sur lequel Zane lâchait un regard méprisant. Et se figea dès la seconde où elle observa le dernier enfant, une fille a contrario.

Ce ne furent pas ses yeux dorés qui l'interpellèrent, pas plus que ses cheveux bleu foncé noués en une extravagante queue-de-cheval se terminant en une sorte d'éventail se déployant derrière son crâne. Sa peau métisse, encore moins. Ce qui la fit trembler de manière incontrôlée de la tête au pied, fut les marques que la fille arborait sur les joues. Des marques bleues, ressemblant à des éclairs inversés.

Zaya porta instinctivement la main à ses flancs. Quel pourcentage pour qu'il ne s'agisse que d'une coïncidence ?

Remuée, elle n'en était pas au bout de ses surprises. Dérivant sur l'arrière-plan, elle distingua un monastère, l'arrière-plan emplit de montagnes. Les personnages de la photo se tenaient dans une cour circulaire, entourée de quatre piliers. Elle reconnaissait sans peine les reliefs rocheux, la forme particulière des pics. C'était ceux qu'elle voyait au travers de la fenêtre de son école, à l'horizon de Béhovian, elle en aurait mis sa main au feu !

Le monastère donc ? Le fameux monastère où résidait le maître du Redakaï, ce Baoddaï dont son père ne pouvait prononcer le nom sans le cracher ? Celui où elle avait interdiction formelle et absolue de s'approcher car rempli d'ennemis ? Était-elle en pleine hallucination, ou s'était-elle endormie sans s'en rendre compte, plongée dans un cauchemar ?

Zaya ne savait plus quoi penser, à dire vrai, elle en était incapable. Trop de questions, trop d'informations lui étaient jetées à la face, sans aucune réponses puisque le coffret ne contenait rien d'autre. Elle en regrettait sa curiosité, et cette satané boîte qui ne lui apportait que d'autres questions. Et celle qui lui revenait en boucle, telle une litanie populaire, c'était : pourquoi ? Seulement, elle n'aurait pu compléter sa pensée, même sous la torture.

Dans un état second, la fillette rangea tous les objets minutieusement, prenant garde à tout remettre comme avant. A l'exception de la dernière photographie, repliée puis glissée dans sa poche. Elle n'avait pu s'en empêcher, faisant fi du risque que cela comportait. Il fallait qu'elle se concentre sur autre chose, n'importe quoi, pour repousser le tourbillon faisant rage sous son crâne.

Puis, elle remit le coffret en place, coulissa de nouveau le panneau, sur lequel elle entassa tout ce qui traînait. Enfin, elle referma l'armoire du bout des doigts, comme si elle manipulait un serpent venimeux, ressortant à pas de loup de la chambre.

µµµ

Les yeux fixés sur le plafond, bras croisés derrière la nuque, Zaya avait retrouvé un peu de calme intérieur quand elle entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, puis se refermer avec précaution. Se prendre tant d'informations, pour la plupart encore incompréhensibles, sur le râble après des années de compte-gouttes l'avait secouée dans tous les sens. Passant par plusieurs phases différentes, allant de l'impression d'être vide à la colère, sans oublier l'incompréhension. Seule subsistait l'envie de comprendre tout ce que voulait dire ces mystérieuses photos. Mais elle ne pouvait en parler à personne, ou du moins pas directement, sinon il faudrait aussi admettre avoir fouillé dans les affaires de papa, donc l'avoir espionné. Et là, elle ne doutait pas une seconde que la punition ne lui plairait pas…

Tendant l'oreille, elle reconnue les bruits de pas s'approchant comme étant ceux de Tekris.

_Papa est sûrement retourné travailler, comme tante Zair._

Devant rattraper deux heures de travail pour avoir son compte à la fin du mois, le premier ne pouvait guère laisser à la trappe la fin de sa journée, bien que cela avait le don de le mettre hors de lui. Détestant les humains, il avait parfois du mal à accepter de devoir travailler dans leur société. Et encore n'était-il plus serveur, renvoyé suite à une esclandre. Sa tante, elle, avait nombre de rendez-vous au cours de la journée, le kaïru la retardant sans nul doute. Ne restait plus que Tekris pour lui tenir compagnie. Ayant un emploi à mi-temps dans le drive, son parrain avait du moduler ses horaires pour veiller sur elle.

Un petit coup fut frappé sur la porte, suivi de son ouverture. Voyant la petite réveillée, Tekris lui sourit, s'asseyant en tailleur sur le sol pour ne pas déranger le lit.

-Comment vas-tu pucette ?

-C'est mieux, murmura-t-elle, le regardant avec une intensité qui le mit mal à l'aise.

Zaya se relava légèrement, calant son dos contre le mur afin de discuter confortablement.

-Vous avez gagné le kaïru ?

-Eh bien, oui et non, grimaça Tekris. Nous avons gagné le défi contre les Taïro, mais d'après eux, nous n'avons pas respecté stricto santos les règles du code kaïru. Ils voulaient tout prendre, seulement Zane, appuyé par Zair, les a menacé de venir leur coller une baffe s'ils osaient. Du coup, nous avons fini par partager l'énergie.

-Laisse-moi deviner : c'est toi qui a proposé cette solution ?

-Du tout, personnellement, j'étais pour leur rentrer dedans. Balistar en a eu l'idée en réalité, et il fallait bien accepter pour éviter le pugilat !

-Tu sais, je crois que papa a de la chance de t'avoir.

Surpris, Tekris cessa de mimer ses propos pour la fixer de nouveau.

-Et moi, je veux bien te considérer comme mon deuxième papa.

-Zaya…

Ému, le colosse se releva pour prendre le petit brin de fille dans ses bras. L'embrassant sur le front, il la leva à hauteur de ses yeux, prenant un air faussement soupçonneux.

-Dites-moi, jeune fille, auriez-vous quelque chose à me demander ? Ou la fièvre est-elle soudainement montée en flèche ? Si ce n'est ni l'un ni l'autre, que me vaut l'honneur de cette déclaration ?

-Rien en particulier. Je me disais juste que ce serait bien que papa ait quelqu'un d'autre que moi. Je veux dire, quelqu'un qui compte aussi fort dans sa vie.

-Zane ne pourra jamais aimer quelqu'un aussi fort que toi pucette ! C'est une vue de l'esprit ça.

-Ben, peut-être pas. Papa a besoin qu'on le bouscule un peu, sinon il ne verrait même pas son gâteau préféré s'il était sous son nez.

-Hum, voilà quelque chose sur lequel je ne parierais pas. Mais tu es bien sérieuse aujourd'hui. Tu m'inquiète un peu en fait, éluda Tekris en posant une main sur le front de la petite. Un peu chaud peut-être, mais rien de trop grave pourtant…Tu es sûre de te sentir bien ?

-Rah, mais oui !

Se tortillant pour échapper à sa prise, Zaya réussit à retomber sur le lit d'un coup de rein souple. Relevant le museau, elle planta ses prunelles droit dans celle de son parrain, comme à son habitude.

-Dis plutôt que tu es jaloux qu'une enfant de dix ans soit aussi douée pour la subtilité.

-Et particulièrement modeste avec ça, ce qui ne gâche rien.

-Ce n'est pas très gentil. Et puis d'abord…

Elle s'interrompit, grimaçante. La voyant se frotter les yeux, Tekris écarta quelques mèches rebelles de son front, les replaçant derrière son oreille. Il détestait voir la petite souffrir. Il détestait se sentir impuissant. Comme en ce moment. Comme un peu tout ce qui avait trait à l'enfant d'ailleurs. De toute manière, Zane se chargeait avec brio des bobos de sa fille, quels qu'ils soient, ne laissant personne s'interposer entre elle et lui.

Mais surtout, il s'inquiétait des douleurs redondantes de Zaya.

-Tu as mal à la tête ?

La fillette grogna de façon peu amène. Admettre une faiblesse, elle ? Plutôt avaler un plat entier d'endives !

-Je vois…Au moins, quand tu seras devant le médecin, dis-lui la vérité hein. Ne va pas prétendre ne pas comprendre pourquoi tu es dans son cabinet. Sinon, Zane sera là, il se fera une joie de décrire tes symptômes.

-Beuh…Je vais y réfléchir. Maintenant, je suis fatiguée.

-Tu as roupillé toute la matinée, s'étonna Tekris, à deux doigts de reprendre sa température.

-Et alors ?

-Rien, soupira-t-il, désabusé.

Il se leva en s'étirant, satisfait d'avoir évité la crampe. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir, il fut interpellé par Zaya, sur le seuil de la porte.

-Tekris, le médecin, il est bien à Béhovian ?

-Oui pucette, pourquoi ?

-Pour rien, je voulais être sûre.

µµµ

-Dis-moi, Zaya, aurais-tu parlé à Tekris récemment ?

Détournant le regard du paysage défilant rapidement à travers la vitre de la voiture, l'intéressée le reporta sur Zane. Arrêtés à un feu rouge, ce dernier pouvait librement l'observer de face, guettant ses réactions. Dans cette position, impossible de mentir, il le verrait tout de suite. Elle haussa les épaules, se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas sourire.

-Ben oui, au petit déjeuner, quand il m'a dit de me couvrir.

-Moques-toi de moi, cruelle ! Je veux dire, avez-vous parlé de choses inhabituelles ?

-Je ne sais pas trop…Non, il ne me semble pas. Pourquoi ?

Se raclant la gorge, Zane se concentra sur la route. Le signal passait au vert, et il n'avait guère envie de lambiner. Ils allaient quand même chez le médecin pour sa fille hors de question d'être en retard !

Il attendit de passer le tournant serré faisant la liaison entre la grand-place et la rue commerçante, avant de répondre enfin, comme s'il n'y croyait pas trop – ou cherchait le piège.

-Eh bien, il m'a proposé d'aller dîner tous les deux en ville ce soir. Sans Zair…ni toi.

-Et tu vas accepter ?

Pilant brutalement à cause d'un piéton traversant la chaussée, Zane marmonna une aménité peu adaptée aux chastes oreilles de la petite. Enfin, chastes…Elle n'avait pas connaissance de toutes les déclinaisons possibles au moins. C'était bien pour ça qu'il ne faisait pas attention à ces maudits humains pleins de pieds : puisque ces andouilles n'étaient pas capables de regarder avant de traverser, pourquoi faire un effort ?

-Je ne sais pas encore, ça va dépendre de ce que dira le médecin.

-Tu détermines trop de trucs par rapport à moi, déclara Zaya en croisant les bras. Et puis tu t'inquiètes trop aussi, tout ça pour un peu de mal aux jambes et de la fatigue. Si tu veux me voir en pleine forme, fais-moi l'école à la maison et entraîne-moi à devenir une combattante pour renforcer mes muscles !

-Tiens donc ? Tu oublies tes saignements de nez très chère.

-Tsk. Ca, c'est encore autre chose. Et puis, voler sur ton dos tous les jours, c'est pas très sain. Maintenant que je sais le faire, je suis assez grande pour aller à l'école toute seule.

-Alors ça, pas question ! Tu n'imagines même pas le nombre de détraqués qui courent les rues !

-Si, je sais, j'ai une bombe au poivre dans mon cartable pour me le rappeler. C'est toi qui me l'a achetée, si tu as oublié. Et d'abord, Clémence elle vient toute seule tous les jours, alors qu'elle a huit ans !

-Je n'ai jamais douté de l'irresponsabilité des humains.

Boudeuse, Zaya se rencogna dans son siège. Elle avait beau s'être attrapé un rhume, avoir la goutte au nez et la voix d'un canard, sa pucette parvenait à se draper dans un voile de dignité incontestable. Personne ne pouvait se moquer avec un air royal comme le sien. Amusé, son père passa la main dans ses cheveux pour les ébouriffer, ce qui lui valut un grognement mécontent.

-J'ai mit une heure à les coiffer ce matin papa !

-Non mais tu es au courant que la crise d'adolescence, ce n'est pas avant douze-treize ans ?

-Tu m'as toujours dit que j'étais précoce.

-Bon, soupira Zane, trêve d'amabilités, nous sommes arrivés.

Garant la voiture à la hâte, il s'autorisa une pointe de satisfaction en voyant qu'il ne dépassait presque pas les contours de la place. Pas mal. En plus, il n'avait même pas embouti l'autre voiture à côté cette fois !

Descendant à son tour avec lenteur, Zaya ouvrit la bouche pour lui faire remarquer que le bord du trottoir était peint en jaune. Mais elle se ravisa, se dépêchant de prendre son père par la main pour l'amener jusqu'au cabinet. Elle n'était pas certaine qu'il connaisse la signification de la signalisation, mais dans le doute, elle ne voulait pas prendre de risques.

Elle se mordit la lèvre, une petite voix mentale la morigénant pour ce qu'elle allait faire.

C'était sûrement méchant. Mais elle venait d'avoir une idée, plus simple que son plan initial, afin d'échapper à la surveillance assidue du paternel et rejoindre le monastère. Elle allait s'en vouloir après coup, c'était certain. Sauf qu'elle était décidée à obtenir des réponses aujourd'hui même. Et niveau obstination, elle n'était pas la fille de son père pour rien.

Trépignant devant la lenteur de l'ouverture des portes automatiques de la maison de santé, elle dut ralentir le pas, soucieuse de ne pas trahir ses pensées profondes, l'adaptant à celui de son père.

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la salle d'attente, la fillette le tira par le bras.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Pardon ? Je vais poireauter avec toi pendant trois quarts d'heure le temps d'être reçu par le médecin dont nous avons rendez-vous.

-Oui, mais tu dois d'abord prévenir le secrétariat.

-Allons bon, c'est une nouvelle lubie ? Comme la fois où tu as déclaré être capital de dormir moins de huit heures d'affilée ?

Zaya rosit doucement. Bon, sur ce coup là, elle avait été un peu crédule, d'accord. Et elle aurait dû savoir depuis le temps qu'il ne fallait pas écouter ses camarades de classe humains. Pas toujours les autres non plus à la réflexion. Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour la ressortir à chaque fois !

-Pas du tout, c'est l'infirmière de l'école qui me l'a dit. Et c'est très sérieux ! Sinon, c'est malpoli. Ne me regarde pas comme ça, ou je boude.  
-Si tel est le souhait de ma pucette, sourit Zane en levant les yeux au ciel.

Sauf qu'il cessa de s'amuser quand, se dirigeant vers le secrétariat, sa fille obliqua brusquement vers les toilettes en criant « Je reviens tout de suite, c'est pressé ! ».

Il avait tout de même l'impression de s'être fait pigeonner là !

Nerveux, il dut patienter plusieurs minutes avant de pouvoir annoncer leur venue à l'affreuse humaine fripée, puisque madame était au téléphone. Durant ce laps de temps, il ne cessa de jeter des coups d'oeil obliques vers la porte des toilettes pour femmes. Cela n'échappa nullement à la vieille peau, qui l'observa d'un air fortement soupçonneux, auquel il répondit par un mépris souverain.

Par contre, si mademoiselle Zaya pouvait se dépêcher, il lui en serait reconnaissant. L'univers médical, ce n'était pas sa tasse de thé. D'ailleurs, il n'aimait même pas le thé.

Cependant, il avait beau râler mentalement, il ne put nier être imperceptiblement rassuré en voyant sa fille ressortir quelques minutes après pour le rejoindre dans la salle d'attente. Ce n'est pas qu'il la croyait capable de lui fausser compagnie, mais en fait si, c'était complètement ça.

S'installent près de la fenêtre, Zaya fit mine de somnoler, les yeux en réalité rivés sur le parking en contrebas. Il fallait absolument que cela fonctionne avant d'être appelée dans le cabinet des horreurs, sinon, tout allait rater bêtement…

Enfin, après de longues minutes d'attente, elle retint difficilement un petit sourire de monter jusqu'à ses lèvres. Arrêtant de se tordre nerveusement les mains, elle se tourna, le visage neutre, vers son père. Un livre à la main, il n'oubliait cependant pas de la surveiller du coin de l'oeil, si jamais elle montrait d'autres signes de fatigue ou de douleurs. C'est qu'il connaissait sa fille lui, elle ne disait jamais qu'elle avait mal, excepté si c'était réellement insupportable. Il avait donc dû apprendre à observer quels signes trahissaient l'inconfort de la petite, quitte à paraître un peu trop sur son dos.

-Papa, y'a la police dans la rue.

-A cette heure-ci ? Bon, je ferais attention en sortant.

-Ils vérifient les voitures garées, insista Zaya, appuyant son regard.

-Et ? demanda Zane, qui n'avait pas manqué les airs suspicieux des autres clients du généraliste.

-Ben, tu t'es garé devant un trottoir à bande jaune.

-Pucette, qu'est-ce que ça peux me faire que le trottoir soit peint en jaune, bleu ou rouge et jaune à petits pois ?

-C'est interdit de stationner et de s'arrêter s'il y a une bande jaune sur le rebord.

-Hein ? Tu plaisantes chérie ?

-Pas du tout, cette petite a raison, confirma un vieillard au moins aussi enrhumé que Zaya.

-Vous, je ne vous ai pas sonné ! Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit avant pucette ?

-Je croyais que tu le savais moi, répondit la fillette de son air le plus innocent.

-Aïe, et si jamais ils me demandent les papiers du véhicule, je suis mal !

_Ca c'est sûr, on ne sait même pas vraiment à qui elle est cette voiture, à part que son propriétaire était un ivrogne. Enfin, c'était vrai il y a quatre ans en tout cas_, se dit Zaya.

-Va déplacer la voiture alors.

-Et te laisser seule ici ? Je préfère encore me prendre une prune !

-Soit pas bête papa, je peux aller chez le médecin et lui dire ce qui ne va pas quand même ! J'ai dix ans. Et puis, peut-être que tu seras revenu avant qu'il ne m'appelle.

-S'il le faut, je la surveillerais, proposa le vieillard.

-Non mais il va me laisser gérer ma fille ce vieux décati ? Occupez-vous de votre dentier plutôt ! Qui me dit que vous n'avez pas des intentions lubriques derrière la tête, hein ?

-On a pas le temps, coupa Zaya. Dépêche-toi papa !

Elle crut qu'il allait rajouter quelque chose. Il faillit, prêt à protester de plus belle, quand il regarda rapidement à travers la fenêtre. Il n'y avait plus que deux voitures avant la sienne, et la vieille carcasse ne remplissait sûrement pas les critères du contrôle technique.

Lâchant un juron qui aurait fait rougir tout un bordel, il tourna les talons, courant vers la sortie tout en égrenant les recommandations lui venant à l'esprit.

\- Si tu as un problème, cours au secrétariat, et ne parle pas aux inconnus ! Tu ne sors pas de cette pièce, tu attends bien d'être appelée par le docteur ! Si je ne suis pas revenu avant ça, décris bien tous tes symptômes, même les saignements de nez ! Je me dépêche !

-Mais oui papa, promis !

Une fois son père hors de sa vue, Zaya se mit debout sur sa chaise, ignorant le vieux qui lui disait de se rasseoir sinon elle allait se faire mal, observant la scène au travers de la fenêtre. Zane était arrivé jusqu'à la voiture, mais n'avait pas eu le temps de la déplacer. A présent aux prises avec le policier – ou le gendarme, ça non plus elle ne savait pas différencier –, il semblait protester avec véhémence, sous le regard ironique de l'agent. Désignant la maison médicale, Zane devait expliquer avoir sa fille à l'intérieur, mais l'autre n'était pas convaincu. Zaya se baissa vivement, comptant les moutons jusqu'à trente, puis releva prudemment la tête. Les deux hommes continuaient de se disputer. Elle avait vaguement l'impression d'avoir déjà vu ce policier…Mais oui, se dit-elle en claquant des doigts, il ressemblait au garçon brun, sur la photo où son père était en kimono, plus jeune ! Décidément, elle comprenait de moins en moins.

Se remettant debout, mais sur le sol cette fois, elle adressa un sourire plein de charme au vieillard humain.

-Je viens de me souvenir d'un truc : j'ai oublié mon livre de cours à l'école, et je dois absolument aller le rechercher avant cet après-midi. Est-ce que, si je ne suis pas revenue, vous pourrez prévenir mon père ? Merci beaucoup !

Sur ce, elle sortit en coup de vent de la salle d'attente, sans laisser le temps de répondre.

La seule sortie se faisant par les portes automatiques, elle redoubla de prudence. Normalement, la voiture était garée contre le mur opposé, mais elle n'était pas à l'abri d'un imprévu.

Le plus utile dans tout ça, vu comment criait son père de l'autre côté de la rue, Zaya ne risquait pas de le voir surgir devant elle de manière imprévue !

La prochaine étape de son plan était de sortir de la ville, afin de trouver un petit coin à l'abri des regards pour pouvoir s'envoler et rejoindre le monastère. Sa condition physique était bien loin de l'idéal, mais son kaïru intérieur, lui, se trouvait en pleine forme et prêt à être utilisé. Tout ce qu'elle espérait, c'était pouvoir repousser suffisamment sa fatigue, et garder de l'énergie pour le voyage du retour.

Le regard de Zaya se tourna vers les montagnes avoisinantes. L'angoisse nouait sa gorge, mais l'espoir la nourrissait tout autant. Un soupçon de culpabilité également, d'avoir joué un mauvais tour à son père, de partir en douce alors qu'il craignait tellement de la voir fuir pour toujours. Elle le connaissait assez pour deviner qu'il serait affolé en ne la voyant pas chez le docteur, puis en colère quand il entendrait l'homme enrhumé. Avec un peu de chance, Zaya serait revenue avant qu'il n'atteigne l'école sinon, il allait très probablement paniquer, et ça, elle ne le voulait pas.

Sans un regard en arrière, elle se dirigeait droit vers le monastère. Droit vers les réponses dont elle avait besoin.


	3. Troisième partie

_Bon, à la base, l'histoire telle que je l'avais prévue doit faire finalement quatre chapitres, le dernier étant plus long que prévu. Maiiiiis...J'hésite à terminer l'histoire sur ce chapitre, laissant le lecteur imaginer la suite librement. Du coup, j'aurais besoin de vos avis afin de savoir si je publie encore un chapitre comme prévu initialement, ou si je laisse les choses en l'état! Merci de laisser un commentaire pour m'aider à choisir !_

**Au nom de ma fille (troisième partie)**

Plus nerveuse encore que le jour où elle avait eu contrôle de maths sur les multiplications au CP, Zaya posa le pied sur la dernière marche de l'immense escalier menant au monastère. Les jambes en compote, elle s'autorisa une petite pause, se vautrant plus qu'elle ne s'assit sur le sol. Bon, voler, même à faible altitude, avec un rhume carabiné, ce n'était pas du tout une bonne idée en fait.

Se mouchant bruyamment, la fillette en profita pour détailler un peu les lieux. Après tout, elle avait interdiction de venir ici, alors elle ne risquait pas de les revoir de sitôt.

Le monastère était en réalité composé de trois parties, chacune perchée au sommet d'un pic montagneux, et reliées entre elles par des ponts. Elle apercevait, sur la plateforme la plus éloignée, la cour dans laquelle avait été prise la photo de son père jeune, avec sur le côté tout un échafaudage menant à un vaisseau d'un jaune assez voyant. Le X-Scaper, moyen de transport des combattants du Redakaï, si elle se souvenait bien. Au centre, un édifice rigoureusement rectangulaire s'élevait au-dessus de la pierre, composé de deux étages seulement, mais particulièrement vastes. Enfin, l'escalier qu'elle venait d'emprunter menait à une sorte d'arène circulaire tout en pierre, entourée de hautes murs de pierre percé par endroits de fenêtre. Évidée en son milieu, un toit recouvrant ces derniers laissait supposer la présence d'autres pièces à l'intérieur du cercle ainsi formé. La porte, sculptée au symbole du Redakaï, était munies de deux énormes ronds de cuivre, comme les châteaux qu'elle avait visité durant les dernières grandes vacances. Zair lui avait pourtant donné le nom exact de ces machins choses, seulement elle l'avait complètement oublié.

Au fond, ce qu'elle devait savoir, c'était comment frapper à cette porte.

Inspirant profondément – enfin, autant que possible avec son nez bouché –, Zaya saisit fermement l'une des poignées, s'encourageant mentalement à continuer.

Si encore elle n'avait pas tellement envie de prendre ses jambes à son cou !

Avant de changer d'avis, la fillette tapa aussi fort qu'elle le put l'impressionnante porte, puis croisa les mains derrière son dos. Quelques pénibles secondes s'écoulèrent, durant lesquelles elle dut mobiliser toute sa volonté afin de ne pas se cacher dans un buisson voisin. En plus, elle n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi à ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir dire ! Son plan s'arrêtait à « entrer au monastère pour parler à ses habitants et en savoir plus », les détails, elle n'avait pas eu le temps d'y penser. Mais, désormais face à son objectif, Zaya réalisait toutes les approximations de ses idées. Encore une fois, elle avait agi sur un coup de tête, sans réfléchir aux difficultés possibles. Pourtant, Zair n'arrêtait pas de lui répéter de se méfier de son impulsivité qui lui jouerait des tours !

Bon, maintenant que c'était fait, si sa conscience pouvait se remiser au fin fond du tiroir fissa…

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle manqua sauter du palier quand la porte émit un bruit de glissement sonore.

Levant les yeux, la boule au ventre, Zaya se retrouva face à un homme presque aussi grand que Tekris, et à peu près aussi costaud. La ressemblance s'arrêtait là. Blond aux cheveux raides, les yeux d'un vert chaleureux, l'homme devait être habitué à effrayer les enfants puisqu'il lui sourit immédiatement avec gentillesse. Passant rapidement sur sa tenue minimaliste – un débardeur orange et un boxer noir, en plein hiver ? Ah oui, il avait par contre d'épaisses bottines fourrées –, la petite fille dévisagea avec intérêt le boîtier pendant à une ceinture enfilée à la va-vite. Elle aurait parié sa part de tarte au citron qu'il contenait un X-Reader. Bon, au moins une bonne nouvelle, elle avait atterri au bon endroit.

-Eh bien, qu'est-ce que peut bien faire ici une petite fille ? Et à l'heure de la sieste ?

Zaya, en temps normal, aurait vigoureusement protesté. Elle n'était plus une petite fille, diaule à la fin ! Sauf que là, juste devant ce type…Ben oui, elle était petite.

-Je, hum…Je voulais parler à un vieux monsieur, habillé avec une longue toge-kimono. C'est personnel, alors menez-moi à votre chef.

Le grand bonhomme haussa un sourcil, hésitant à rire.

Note à elle-même : Zaya devrait à l'avenir éviter de relire l'intégrale d'Astérix avant une rencontre importante.

-Comment résister à une requête si gentiment formulée ? Allez viens, je vais dire à maître Connor qu'il a de la visite. Tu as de la chance, lui il ne fait pas la sieste. Au fait, je m'appelle Boomer.

-C'est pas corse ça, comme prénom !

-Heu…Non, c'est américain, pourquoi ?

-Avec l'histoire de la sieste, j'ai cru…Bah non, rien.

Si cet ignare ne connaissait pas Astérix, elle ne pouvait plus rien pour lui !

-Si tu le dis. Et donc, ton petit nom, c'est quoi ?

-Personne.

-Pardon ?

-J'ai dit, Personne.

-J'ai lu Homère moi aussi, tu sais.

-Non, je ne le sais pas, et grand bien vous fasse.

Boomer regarda la fillette qui lui faisait face avec tant d'aplomb, de haut en bas, puis de bas en haut. Vaguement, il se dit qu'elle lui rappelait quelqu'un, sans parvenir à mettre le doigt dessus. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle manquait de caractère, il en plaignait ses parents !

A ce propos…

-Dis-moi, tu es venue toute seule jusqu'ici ?

Hochement affirmatif de la tête.

-Et tes parents sont au courant de ta venue au monastère.

Seuls un long signal et un petit air hautain lui répondirent.

-D'accord, je vois.

Boomer, puisqu'il s'appelait ainsi, s'écarta pour la laisser entrer. Après un furtif regard en arrière, Zaya haussa les épaules, se débrouillant pour passer hors de portée de bras de l'homme. Il la regarda faire avec étonnement, puis referma la porte. Dès ses mains libérées, il les plaça sous les aisselles, repartant au petit trot en direction de l'édifice central.

-Hou, mais il fait pas chaud ici ! Je sais que c'est la saison, mais quand même !

Atteignant la porte, Boomer l'ouvrit à la hâte, se retournant vers la fillette. Surpris, il vit qu'elle était à peine au milieu du pont, marchant les jambes exagérément écartées et sur la pointe des pieds.

S'admonestant une baffe mentale, il la rejoignit en quelques enjambées, s'attirant un regard furieux.

Tiens ? Il le connaissait aussi cet air-là.

-Tu as mal aux jambes, petite ?

-Non, je traîne pour le plaisir !

-Dis donc, tu pourrais être un peu plus polie avec les gens, demoiselle, rétorqua Boomer, refroidi. Ca ne se fait pas de parler sur ce ton aux autres, et surtout aux adultes.

Ce fut au tour de Zaya de le fixer avec étonnement. Allons bon, c'était quoi cette histoire ?

-Je parle toujours comme ça à papa, et à tata aussi. Pareil pour parrain. Et souvent ils en rigolent, ou bien ils répondent sur le même ton. Par exemple, Te…Timothée, il m'aurait répondu « je savais bien que t'étais dérangée, mais là ça se confirme ».

-Hein ? Bon, je ne pose pas de questions…Bref, ici, il faut parler poliment, soupira Boomer en chargeant la petite sur son dos, et plus encore si tu veux parler au maître.

-Je savais pas que les monastèriens étaient susceptibles moi. T'es sûr que vous n'êtes pas corses ?

Le blond éclata de rire à cette remarque. Il ne comprenait rien à son charabia, par contre, elle avait de la suite dans les idées ! Il était suffisamment amusé pour ne pas relever l'expression « monastèriens » employée. A sa connaissance, il n'y avait qu'une équipe pour les appeler ainsi.

L'intérieur du bâtiment était plus grand que ce à quoi s'attendait Zaya, et surtout, un escalier s'enfonçant dans la pierre laissait entrevoir d'autres salles souterraines. Elle n'eut pas à s'y attarder, car au contraire, son cheval improvisé emprunta le corridor s'étendant devant eux. Tout était construit à l'aide de poutres épaisses, organisé, de fines cloisons de toile coulissantes faisant office de porte. Les fenêtres n'avaient pas de vitres, et mises à part quelques tentures représentant le symbole du Redakaï, les couloirs n'étaient ornés d'aucune décoration. Cependant, il y régnait un calme et une sérénité reposante, bien loin de ce que Zaya considérait comme sa routine : pas de cris, de disputes, de râleries et de menaces diverses. Si c'était l'ambiance habituelle, le lieu portait bien le nom de monastère…

Empruntant un petit escalier conduisant à l'étage supérieur, le guide improvisé s'arrêta devant une énième cloison. Elle paraissait identique aux autres, si ce n'était l'éternel symbole gravé sur l'encadrement.

Déposant la petite fille au sol, Boomer entrouvrit la cloison, vérifiant que l'occupant des lieux ne dormait pas. Le voyant assis à même le sol, écrivant sur un parchemin, il leva le pouce à l'attention de sa jeune compagne. Enfin, elle lui décrocha son premier sourire, devenant tout à coup beaucoup plus impatiente.

-Maître Connor, il y a là une petite fille qui désire vous voir personnellement.

L'homme lui fit signe d'entrer, suivi de près par Zaya.

En le voyant, la fillette ne put retenir un petit cri déçu. Celui qui se tenait assis devant elle n'avait rien d'effrayant pourtant. Les tempes grisâtres et les yeux d'un bleu de cristal, une épaisse barbe de la même teinte que ses cheveux, il dégageait au contraire une aura de bienveillance qui la mit immédiatement à l'aise. Il portait la tenue traditionnelle des Redakaï, comme sur la photo précieusement gardée dans sa poche, à l'exception de leur long manteau déposé sur une chaise à l'écart. Mais ce n'était pas le même homme, loin de là. Surtout pas avec cette barbe.

Mortifiée, elle s'assit néanmoins en face de ce maître Connor, cherchant où elle avait bien pu se tromper.

-Je suis le maître de ce monastère. Souhaites- tu que Boomer parte, jeune fille ? lui demanda, toujours souriant, le barbu.

-Oh, non, ça ne sera pas nécessaire…En fait, j'ai fait une erreur, ce n'est pas vous que je veux voir. Désolée de vous avoir dérangé.

-Pourtant, tu as bien demandé à voir celui qui dirige ce lieu, non ? Peut-être puis-je t'aider tout de même ?

-Je ne crois pas, je pensais que c'était quelqu'un d'autre le maître Redakaï. Et puis, mon père doit s'inquiéter.

Connor échangea un regard entendu avec Boomer. Mal à l'aise, Zaya tenta d'évaluer ses chances d'arriver à la porte avant eux. Elle dut se rendre à l'évidence, quasiment nulles. Surtout avec ses jambes qui continuaient de la faire souffrir. Ils auraient le temps de la rattraper dix fois.

-Reste au moins le temps de prendre un thé bien chaud. Je peux faire prévenir ta famille que tu es au monastère, ainsi tu resterais au chaud le temps pendant qu'elle viendra te chercher.

-Non ! Enfin, je veux dire, c'est très gentil, mais je dois vraiment partir. Vous n'allez pas me retenir ici contre mon gré, quand même ?

-Bien sûr que non. Ton caractère me rappelle quelqu'un. J'ai réfléchi, peut-être connais-je l'homme que tu souhaitais voir ? Si tu me le décris, je pourrais te dire où il habite.

-Et vous me tendrez un piège, c'est ça ?

-Nous ne nous en prenons pas aux petites filles, je peux te le promettre. Simplement, cela nous ennuie de te voir faire tout ce chemin jusqu'ici, pour repartir les mains vides.

Appuyant les propos de son maître, Boomer hocha vivement la tête. Qui que soit cette Personne, son grand coeur se soulevait à l'idée de la laisser repartir dans le froid et le mauvais temps, simplement à cause d'un mauvais caractère, et d'une obstination mal placée.

-Bon, je suppose qu'un bol de chocolat chaud ne me fera pas de mal, admit finalement Zaya.

Digne fille de son père, elle détestait le thé.

-Très bien, sourit Connor. Boomer, peux-tu demander à Maya de préparer une bonne boisson bien chaude à cette enfant ? D'ailleurs, comment t'appelles-tu ?

Zaya se renfrogna, levant fièrement le menton pour donner le change. Passées quelques longues minutes dans cette position, Connor comprit que le mutisme de la fillette risquait fort de se prolonger. Aussi, sans se départir de son sourire, il se contenta de repousser ses parchemins, croisant les mains sur la table. Elle lui faisait beaucoup penser à un petit animal sauvage, apeuré par un environnement inconnu. Jamais il n'aurait fait le moindre à un enfant, mais maintenant, il fallait en convaincre son interlocutrice. La mettre en confiance, et la laisser exprimer à voix haute ce qu'elle recherchait. Car, tout de même, elle n'était pas venu jusqu'ici simplement pour voir à quoi ressemblait un monastère ! Le maître était certain qu'elle en savait plus long sur le véritable but de l'édifice qu'elle ne le laissait entendre. Comment, sinon, aurait-elle pu connaître le nom du Redakaï, si elle n'avait pas côtoyé auparavant des initiés du kaïru ?

Et vu l'apparence de la fillette, il avait de sérieux soupçons quant à l'identité des adeptes en question.

-Bien, sais-tu quel est le nom de l'homme que tu recherches ?

-Pas vraiment…Mais j'ai une photo de lui par contre, avoua-t-elle à regret.

Sortant une feuille pliée en quatre de sa poche, Connor la vit se tourner pour lui présenter son dos, l'empêchant de distinguer ne serait-ce que ses contours. Puis, après quelques pliages rapides, l'enfant lui tendit ce qui était en réalité une photographie, arrangée de manière à ne laisser voir que l'homme en question. Le défiant du regard d'essayer d'en voir plus.

Connor ne tenta pas même de la prendre en main propres. Il se contenta de se pencher un peu plus, sans gestes brusques. Malgré ses précautions, la fillette se tenait prête à détaler à la moindre alerte.

Le visage du maître s'assombrit en reconnaissant l'inconnu dont elle lui parlait. Il releva sur elle des yeux reflétant une tristesse si sincère, que Zaya en eut eu de la peine. Adoucie, elle tendit la main pour la poser sur l'épaule de l'adulte, comme elle le faisait habituellement.

Connor se força à lui sourire à nouveau, reprenant la dignité propre à son rang.

-Je suis désolé, petite. L'homme sur cette photo se nommait maître Baoddaï. Il s'agissait de l'ancien maître du monastère. Hélas, il nous a quitté il y a peu.

-Oh…Toutes mes condoléances, murmura Zaya.

C'était la première fois qu'elle n'employait pas cette expression pour taquiner quelqu'un. Et c'était franchement bizarre, presque…gênant.

-Mais, ajouta-t-il devant la mine déconfite de l'enfant, ne sois pas déçue : j'étais moi-même l'un de ses élèves, et celle qu'il aimait comme sa petite fille est exceptionnellement ici également, pour assister aux hommages. A deux, nous pourrons sûrement t'apporter quelques uns des éclairements tant désirés.

Zaya hocha la tête. Sincèrement désolée pour cet homme qui, elle devait l'admettre en dépit de sa méfiance, lui paraissait si gentil, elle ne croyait pas vraiment au maigre espoir qu'il lui offrait.

Son portable vibra dans son cartable, détournant son attention. Ca, c'était sûrement papa, furieux de s'être fait rouler. Donc, il avait atteint l'école avant son retour !

Pesant une dernière fois le pour et le contre, elle décida finalement de se lancer. C'était sa seule chance d'en savoir plus ! Après cette escapade, si son père ne l'enfermait pas à double-tour dans sa chambre, elle aurait de la chance.

Rassemblant péniblement ses pensées à cause de la fatigue, elle se lança, fixant droit dans les yeux le maître.

-Sur cette photo, il y a trois jeunes personnes en plus de maître Baoddaï. Deux garçons et une fille. Sauf qu'il y en a un qui est ennemi de votre monastère. Ne me demandez pas comment je le sais !

Dépliant entièrement la photographie, Zaya entoura d'un cercle tracé en l'air les enfants en question. Connor retint un petit sourire en les reconnaissant. Si ce n'était pas un aveu silencieux, ça !

-Celui-ci, le brun, c'est mon fils, Ky. C'est un champion kaïru, et l'un de nos meilleurs combattants. Tu l'as peut-être aperçu à l'intérieur de Béhovian un jour, il a voulu voir à quoi ressemblait la police là-bas. Et il ne l'a jamais quittée ! Bien sûr, il a fallu adapter un peu ses horaires à cause des reliques.

La petite hocha la tête, très sérieuse. Elle n'avait pas tiqué une seule fois sur les termes spécifiques au kaïru.

-Ensuite, l'autre garçon extraterrestre est un ancien élève de Baoddaï, Zane.

-Qu…Quoi ? Vous plaisantez ?

-Du tout. Malheureusement, il a tenté de maîtriser une attaque kaïru extrêmement dangereuse quand il était encore apprenti, mettant en danger le monastère et ses habitants. Maître Baoddaï a été obligé de le renvoyer, et il s'est engagé au côté de Lokar, dans le camp du mal, pour se venger.

Zaya déglutit péniblement. Comment ça, son papa à elle avait été un gentil ? Elle n'était pas au courant ! Tout ce qu'elle savait de ce Lokar, c'était qu'il avait un beau jour, suite à une défaite, mystérieusement disparu pour ne jamais revenir. Suite à cela, la famille de Zaya, enfin les Radikors, avaient été les seuls à se dresser contre le monastère pour les empêcher d'avoir le monopole du kaïru. Comme une compétition sportive quoi !

C'était plus sérieux que ça alors ?

-Enfin, cette adorable enfant que tu vois là, il s'agit de Maya, une orpheline élevée par notre maître, qui l'a entraînée à devenir l'excellente combattante qu'elle est aujourd'hui.

Zaya ferma les yeux, serrant très fort les paupières. Faisait-elle un rêve particulièrement désagréable ? Ce qu'elle vivait était-il bien réelle ? Les pièces du puzzle de ses origines semblaient se mettre en place, et pourtant, l'ensemble était discordant, impossible. Un combattant de Lokar, avec une combattante de Baoddaï ? Tout simplement ridicule à imaginer.

Et pourtant, même son propre prénom paraissait la narguer, lui renvoyant son incompréhension au visage. Zane. Maya. Le mélange pouvait très bien donner Zaya. Une sensiblerie ridicule, exécutée par un adolescent souhaitant garder une trace de son amour ? Mais comment elle, la petite fille d'un E-Teens, pourrait-elle avoir en guise de mère cette Maya ?

Sauf si les marques ornant sa chair n'avait pas de réel rapport avec celles de la femme !

-Mais ces étranges symbole, sur les joues de cette Maya, qu'est-ce qu'ils signifient ?

-Ca, je ne suis pas certain de pouvoir te le dire ma grande. C'est très personnel, tu sais.

-Je ne comprends pas…

-Je sais que le kaïru est une voie difficile, et pleine de questions. Si tu le veux, je peux te guider à travers ses méandres, t'apprendre à utiliser la force qui t'habite.

L'esprit embrumé, Zaya mit un moment à comprendre le sous-entendu de cette proposition.

Puis, elle écarquilla les yeux, le corps tendu, une main passant sous l'anse de son cartable.

-Vous proposez de me former.

Connor acquiesça, même s'il n'y en avait pas besoin. Ce n'était pas une question.

-Dès ton entrée dans cette pièce, j'ai senti l'énergie kaïru en toi, particulièrement forte. Je suis certain que tu as déjà reçu un minimum de formation, car elle ne se manifeste pas sous une forme brute, mais presque disciplinée. J'ignore d'où tu viens, ou la raison véritable de ta venue, et je ne te les demanderais pas. Mais saches qu'ici, tu trouveras un sanctuaire, où tu seras à l'abri, développant tes capacités prometteuses. Je te propose de devenir une combattante kaïru.

-NON !

Le cri avait fusé sans que Zaya ne puisse l'arrêter. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ça. Elle n'y aurait même pas cru. Et maintenant, les ennemis de sa famille lui proposaient de rejoindre leur rang !

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle était venue faire dans cette galère ?

Cependant, Connor, la voyant paniquée, écarta les mains en geste d'apaisement, se reculant légèrement.

-Calme-toi, jeune fille. Ce n'était qu'une simple proposition. Jamais je ne te forcerais à rejoindre le monastère, il n'y a aucune obligation. Tu restes libre de partir quand tu en auras envie.

Zaya le détailla d'un air soupçonneux. Bien vrai, ça ?

-Mais tu n'as même pas bu ton chocolat chaud. Il devrait arriver d'un moment à l'autre.

-Et si je veux m'en aller tout de suite ?

-Je te l'ai dit, tu es libre, confirma Connor, désignant la porte d'un large geste de la main. Puis, la reposant sur la table, il ajouta : c'est à toi de choisir si tu veux en savoir plus.

De nouveau, le portable vibra, plus longuement cette fois. Zaya peina à résister à l'envie d'ouvrir son cartable et d'accepter l'appel. Là, tout de suite, elle aurait voulu être à la maison, continuer à s'interroger aussi bêtement qu'avant, quand elle se demandait juste qui était sa mère. Comment allait-elle faire pour mimer une vie normale devant son père, avec toutes ces pensées qui se bousculaient dans sa tête ? Pour une enfant de dix ans, cela faisait beaucoup à digérer. Son père, élève de Baoddaï, la quête du kaïru dont le but était bien plus important que ce qu'elle croyait sans savoir pourquoi, sa mère faisant partie du camp des gentils mais l'ayant abandonnée, ses parents même, qui n'auraient jamais dû finir ensemble…Sans parler sa présence au sein du fief des ennemis de sa famille, leur maître cherchant à la recruter, et ses jambes douloureuses qui l'empêchaient de fuir.

Elle avait du mal à imaginer pire situation.

Elle n'en eut pas besoin, car le sort décida de la lui montrer.

La cloison de toile coulissa, indiquant l'arrivée de deux autres personnes.

-Maître Connor, j'apporte le chocolat chaud, que Boomer a essayé de boire d'ailleurs, fit une voix féminine.

-Mhé, t'es pas cool de cafter, protesta l'accusé, prenant un air contrit peu crédible.

Zaya se retourna par réflexe vers les voix…Et se figea.

Tout à coup, ELLE était devant ses yeux d'enfant.

Aussi grande qu'un homme, la taille fine, la peau métisse, aux yeux dorés et aux cheveux bleu foncé noués en queue-de-cheval. Vêtue d'un simple kimono traditionnel long, de couleur pourpre, recouvert en partie par un gilet noir brodé d'argent aux manches, le port altier en dépit de sa récente sortie de sieste. Pieds nus, le froid ne semblait pas la déranger, alors que Zane, frileux, ne se séparait plus de ses bottines fourrées. Elle était belle, personne ne pouvait le nier. Et Zaya, à peine l'eut-elle aperçue, sut qui elle était. La petite fille n'avait pas besoin de comparer ces traits fins aux siens, ces grands yeux aux sourcils parfaitement dessinés, cette bouche fine presque droite. Et surtout, Zaya était fermement convaincue : les marques ornant les joues de la nouvelle arrivant n'étaient pas une coïncidence. C'était ELLE, la grande inconnue de sa vie.

Et ELLE la reconnut aussi, la fillette le lut dans ses yeux emplis de stupeur, dans le pli de ses lèvres qui se pincèrent, bien que la femme réussit à garder son sourire de façade, mains crispées sur le plateau qu'elle apportait. Mais Zaya vit également le froncement de sourcils agacé, le reproche muet qui prit place dans ce regard brûlant. L'enfant gênait. L'enfant dérangeait. L'enfant ne serait probablement rien de plus que cela. Et l'enfant le voyait bien, elle qui avait été éduquée à repérer les signes du corps. Dans ce cas précis, l'enfant n'avait nul besoin d'être très douée. C'était visible comme le nez au milieu de la figure, sous la façade d'amabilité. Et l'enfant le sentait instinctivement également.

Zaya avait mal au plus profond d'elle-même.

Alors, sans un mot, elle prit son cartable, se leva, faisant tout son possible pour ne pas LA regarder. Faisant fi de la douleur tiraillant ses articulations, elle poussa sur ses jambes, détalant au quart de tour. ELLE se contenta de se pousser à la hâte, d'un mouvement fluide. Comme si ELLE savait ce qui allait se passer, et avait anticipé la fuite de l'enfant.

Zaya ignora les appels de maître Connor, ou encore ceux de Boomer. Elle courait droit devant elle, franchissant les couloirs sans prendre garde à ce qui se trouvait devant, derrière ou près d'elle. En moins d'une dizaine de minutes, elle émergea à l'air libre, le coeur affolé.

Ignorant les sanglots montant dans sa gorge, elle réunit toute l'énergie lui restant, parvenant à décoller du sol de justesse.

Mais elle n'alla pas loin.

La fatigue reprit le dessus, et perdant rapidement de l'altitude, elle dû se poser en catastrophe sur l'escalier menant au monastère. Peinant à se réceptionner correctement, Zaya sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds, ses membres brusquement incapables de la porter.

Comme au ralenti, elle vit le paysage basculer sous ses yeux, prenant un angle vraiment très étrange. Par réflexe, elle ferma ses yeux aussi fort qu'elle le put.

Sa dernière pensée cohérente avant de perdre connaissance, fut d'espérer ne pas se faire gronder trop fort par sa famille quand elle rentrerait à la maison.

µµµ

Roulant bien au-dessus de la limitation de vitesse, Zane tenta pour la troisième fois de contacter sa fille. Dire qu'il était d'humeur à casser des pierres avec les dents était une vue de l'esprit. Prétendre qu'il était mort de peur, par contre, était bien en-dessous de la réalité. Mais pourquoi sa petite fille s'amusait à le faire passer par tous les états mentaux possibles et inimaginables en quelques minutes ?

Premièrement, la journée avait basculée du côté obscur quand ce maudit policier s'était révélé n'être nul autre que ce fils à papa de Ky Stax. Impossible de négocier avec ce vendu de monastèrien, au contraire, il s'était amusé à lui coller un procès-verbal pour « insultes à agent », qui s'était rapidement transformé en « outrage à agent », puis « menaces à agent ». Au final, il était convoqué dans trois semaines au tribunal pour « coups et blessures sur une personne détentrice de l'autorité » ! Et ce n'était que le début. Retournant écumant de rage vers la salle d'attente du docteur, il avait été interpellé en chemin par la secrétaire. Et cette idiote, d'un naturel trop déplacé pour être feint, expliqua tranquillement que l'ancêtre « j'me mêle de tout », ne pouvant rester plus longtemps, devait lui dire que sa pucette avait mis les voiles ! Soi-disant, elle avait oublié quelque chose de très important à l'école !

L'impression tenace de faire partie d'un film de série B persistait tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers l'établissement scolaire, scrutant au passage attentivement les visages croisés. Pas qu'il croyait une seconde à cette histoire d'oubli, non, pour ça il connaissait trop bien sa fille. Surtout qu'une école ouverte un samedi après-midi, il ne connaissait pas. Seulement, si jamais, par chance, il distinguait une gamine aux mains gantées et avec un cartable sur le dos…

Evidemment, un dieu quelconque avait dû se pencher à sa naissance sur son berceau, se disait « celui-là, je vais le faire chier toute sa vie ! », puisqu'il n'y avait eu aucune enfant correspondant à cette description. Pire encore, la garce – il lui demanda intérieurement pardon de l'appeler ainsi – ne faisait même pas la grâce de répondre au téléphone.

Ralentissant progressivement à cause d'un feu orange visible de loin, il saisit de nouveau son portable. Depuis la disparition de sa fille, il ne pouvait le laisser posé sur son socle plus d'une minute sans le tripoter presque convulsivement.

Bien évidemment, aucun nouveau message ne s'affichait à l'écran.

Soufflant bruyamment par le nez, autant d'énervement que pour une vaine tentative d'évacuer l'angoisse lui tordant le coeur, il sélectionna pour la quatrième fois le numéro de Zaya dans la répertoire.

Comme les fois précédentes, une série de longs bips sonores pulsèrent à son oreille. Moins fort, cependant que le sang qui lui battait les tempes.

_Elle n'a pas éteint son portable donc, c'est déjà ça._

Alors qu'il n'y croyait plus, compulsant déjà mentalement tous les lieux encore à explorer, le bruit caractéristique d'un téléphone décroché résonna sèchement.

Cette fois, Zane laissa échapper un profond et sincère soupir de délivrance. C'était comme si un poids écrasant venait d'être enlevé de ses épaules, le laissant respirer un peu plus correctement.

-Tu as intérêt à avoir une bonne explication Zaya ! Et si cela pouvait différer d'un soi-disant livre oublié à l'école, ce sera un peu plus crédible ! Non, avant tout, où es-tu, sacré nom de nom ?!

-…

-Quoi ? Vous n'êtes pas ma fille, murmura l'E-Teens, souffle bloqué dans sa poitrine. Qui diable êtes-vous ? Si vous lui avez fait le moindre mal, je poursuivrais vos cadavres au plus profond des enfers s'il le faut !

-…

-Connor ? Mais pourquoi avez-vous ce portable ? Où est la petite fille censée se trouver au bout du fil ?

Zane se tut, écoutant attentivement les explications du maître Redakaï. Mais au fur et à mesure de la conversation, son visage se décomposa lentement. Sa peau déjà pâle devint presque albâtre, ses mains commençant à trembler de manière incontrôlée. Le monde pouvait s'écrouler tout autour de lui, il n'entendait que le son de cette voix grave, pesant consciencieusement chaque mot avant de le laisser franchir la barrière de ses lèvres, que le message qu'elle lui transmettait avec compassion. En temps normal, cela l'aurait irrité, donné l'impression d'être considéré avec pitié. Mais pas cette fois.

Les voitures stationnées derrière lui klaxonnèrent avec férocité sans qu'il ne les entendent. Au bout de quelques minutes, plusieurs le dépassèrent, injuriant au passage le conducteur malappris, même pas foutu de bouger sa caisse de papy. Bientôt, il ne resta plus que la petite Porsche brune démodée à peine en état de rouler sur la chaussée.

Un coup retentit à la vitre. Sursautant, le jeune homme ne saisit pas immédiatement pourquoi le policier en uniforme lui faisait signe, ni ce que cela signifiait.

Comment la vie autour de lui pouvait ainsi continuer alors qu'il avait une telle sensation de vide envahissant son être ?

Il avait envie de hurler à la face du monde, ou à défaut de cet impudent poulet, que rien n'avait plus d'importance à ses yeux.

Zane se contenta de redémarrer la voiture à tout hasard, allant se garer sur le bas-côté. Puis, faisant un effort monumental, s'engagea dans l'artère principale de Béhovian. Son corps entier était de plomb.

Ne surtout pas penser, continuer à rouler. Il devait y arriver.

Dans un étrange paradoxe, le trajet lui parut extrêmement court, et ignoblement long. Son coeur et son esprit hurlait, formant un arrière-plan sonore sinistre, qu'il mettait soigneusement en sourdine. Dresser une barrière entre sa conscience et la réalité. Juste le temps d'y arriver.

_Elle a besoin de moi. Plus que jamais._

La route s'éleva en une pente légère, bâtie de manière à traverser la petite colline défrichée depuis longtemps de la végétation qui l'avait recouverte, il fut un temps.

_La même route. Enfin, pas tout à fait, il y a dix ans, son état était déplorable. Béhovian n'était encore qu'une petite ville… _

µµµ

_Dix ans plus tôt_

Zane haïssait les hôpitaux. Et ce depuis son enfance. Cette ambiance aseptisée lui donnait des sueurs froides, envie de fuir. Tendu à craquer, il observait le va-et-vient continuel autour de lui d'un œil méfiant, s'apprêtant presque à voir deux infirmiers baraqués se planter devant son auguste personne, camisole de force en main. Pourtant, cette idée était on ne peut plus idiote. En particulier dans une maternité.

C'était LE jour. Une des assistantes de la sage-femme était venue le voir, expliquant que l'enfant lui serait apporté sous peu. Jusque là, il n'avait pu le voir, ignorant s'il s'agissait seulement d'une fille ou d'un garçon. Au fond, voulait-il vraiment le savoir ? Vaste question, à laquelle il n'avait pas la réponse.

La mère, elle, avait eu le droit de voir le bébé. Maya, lui avait-on dit, avait tenu à lui donner son premier biberon, avant de le confier au père.

Au père. Bon sang, il n'était pas prêt ! Mais il ne voulait pas revenir en arrière. Une part de lui voulait prouver à l'Univers qu'il en était capable, élever cet enfant mieux que n'importe qui, voir se le prouver à lui-même. Conjurer le sort en quelque sorte. L'autre part refusait de l'abandonner, de répéter les mêmes gestes que ceux qu'il avait subit. Il ne voulait pas être pareil.

Zair et Tekris avaient promis d'être présent pour l'arrivée de l'enfant aux tentes, pour l'aider à s'en occuper les premiers jours. Et probablement plus longtemps, si Zane devait être honnête avec sa propre personne. Seul Tekris avait affirmé vouloir venir en personne à l'hôpital. Par curiosité, soi-disant. Ou peut-être était-il sincère, Zane n'en avait aucune idée. Anesthésié, voilà, c'était ça, le mot qu'il cherchait depuis tout à l'heure.

-Monsieur…Zane ?

-C'est moi.

-Il doit y avoir eu une erreur d'enregistrement, nous n'avons pas votre nom de famille.

-Non. C'est…Trouvé.

-Pardon ?

-Vous êtes sourde, murmura sans conviction l'adolescent. Je m'appelle…Zane…Trouvé.

L'avouer lui arracha les lèvres. Le nom de famille donné depuis des siècles par les maisons de charité aux enfants abandonnés. Un soir, sa mère, alcoolique plus que notoire, incapable d'élever ses deux enfants en restant sobre, les avaient emmenés, lui et Zair, « faire une petite promenade digestive », alors que rien ne fut avalé au dîner, faute de moyens. Durant tout le trajet, elle était restée étrangement silencieuse, ne leur rabâchant pour une fois pas les oreilles à propos de sa jeunesse gâchée, de son corps si beau déformé trop tôt par deux grossesses, ou par leur père parti en claquant la porte suite à une énième dispute, et qui serait resté sans ces maudites bouches inutiles à nourrir. Aucun des deux enfants n'avait ouvert la sienne, trop heureux de ne pas entendre ces éternelles remontrances. Leur planète natale avait des nuits réputées pour être les plus sombres de l'Univers, aussi aucun des bambins n'avait pu distinguer l'enseigne placardée sur le haut mur du bâtiment, paré d'une grille en fer forgé tout aussi imposante. Leur mère les avaient pour la première fois pris dans ses bras pour grimper plus vite les marches menant au portail. Les déposant à ses pieds, elle les avaient déposés sur la pierre glacée, recommandant de ne pas faire de bruit. Quelqu'un allait bientôt venir ouvrir, une personne très gentille, qu'il faudrait suivre sans protester. Cette personne les hébergerait, et les deux petits pourraient prendre un bon repas chaud, avec une assiette chacun. Cela leur avait mis l'eau à la bouche, Zair se collant plus étroitement à son frère pour profiter de sa chaleur corporelle. Mais, avait rajouté leur mère, il ne fallait pas venir les mains vides, aussi devait-elle les laisser afin d'acheter un petit quelque chose en remerciement. Cela lui prendrait du temps, alors il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter et rester très sages. Elle pouvait leur faire confiance, n'est-ce pas, ils étaient grands maintenant ? Bien sûr. Elle était repartie, les laissant assis sur les marches de marbre, grelottant à mesure de l'avancée de la nuit. Enfin, peu avant l'aube, un puissant grincement les avaient réveillé en sursaut. Une femme, la plus grande jamais vue de leurs yeux d'enfants, les avait observé avec une surprise qui ne dura pas plus de quelques secondes. Puis son visage s'était teinté de ce que les deux gamins reconnaîtront bien plus tard comme de la pitié. Craignant de se faire gronder, Zane s'était empressé d'expliquer que sa mère était partie acheter des cadeaux pour la grande dame, et qu'elle reviendrait bientôt, qu'il ne fallait pas se fâcher. Avec un sourire désolé, la géante s'était agenouillée jusqu'à se trouver à leur hauteur. Secouant la tête, elle avait murmuré, les prenant chacun par la main.

-Vous êtes à l'internat de charité de Roträn. Votre mère ne reviendra jamais.

S'appeler Trouvé avait été vécu comme une honte par l'adolescent, plus encore quand il se rendit compte ne plus se souvenir de son véritable nom de famille.

Visiblement, l'infirmière de la maternité devait connaître la signification de ce nom, puisque son visage se fripa comme la surface d'un étang dans lequel une pierre aurait été jetée. Devant son air indécis, Zane soupira, sortant un papier de sa poche.

-J'ai été émancipé, et la mère du bébé m'a accordé la garde. Elle ne veut pas le reconnaître.

-Oui, c'est ce qu'elle nous a dit, confirma la femme en plaquant un sourire professionnel sur son visage.

Néanmoins, elle vérifia tout de même les documents, avant de faire signe de la suivre.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit dans un silence mortuaire. L'enfant avait déjà été séparé de sa mère, placé dans un petit berceau en plastique transparent. Avant que Zane ne puisse s'approcher, l'infirmière souleva un petit paquet déposé sagement à l'intérieur, puis le lui mit délicatement dans ses bras, lui expliquant comment la tenir.

La, donc, c'était une fille.

Il ne parvint pas à lui sourire, observant le petit truc gigotant contre son torse. Une fille, peut-être, mais aux traits très prononcés, un visage aux arêtes très marquées pour un bébé. Le tout donnait presque un air garçon manqué. Impossible de nier sa paternité : son enfant lui ressemblait terriblement.

Sa poitrine se réchauffa étrangement un peu, mais l'extérieur de son corps restait figé malgré lui.

Il n'avait pas l'impression d'être là, ce n'était pas vraiment lui se tenant dans cette pièce aux murs trop blancs, à l'odeur trop neutre, indéfinissable. C'était son bébé, mais il avait tellement la sensation de se trouver au milieu d'un film de série B, qu'il ne parvenait pas à assimiler la situation.

-Comment s'appelle-t-elle ? demanda l'infirmière, prenant un calepin.

Zane n'hésita presque pas. Il y avait déjà pensé. Une idée d'adolescent peinant à voir s'éloigner son premier amour définitivement. Tout ça pour la petite chose toute verte, habillée d'un affreux body rose à nuages.

-Zaya.

Zane et Maya. Zaya. Un dernier sentimentalisme, pour se rappeler malgré tout celle qui lui avait offert cette enfant, acceptant de lui faire confiance.

Brutalement, la petite se mit à pleurer, et il se crispa immédiatement. Il vit, comme au travers d'un écran, l'infirmière lui montrer avec un sourire encourageant comment bercer le bébé pour la calmer. Tentant de mimer ses gestes, il ne pouvait y mettre vraiment du coeur. Se sentant ridicule, il n'avait qu'une envie, la lâcher et s'en aller loin. Mais il ne pouvait, sinon, c'était l'orphelinat qui attendait ce petit bout hurlant de toute la force de ses petits poumons.

Heureusement, devant ses difficultés, l'infirmière lui proposa de la bercer la première fois, le temps pour lui de s'y habituer. Sans un mot, il lui tendit l'enfant, qui se calma rapidement. Comme pour le narguer. Ou lui prouver son incompétence totale.

Un goût amer emplit sa bouche, lui donnant envie de cracher. Il le savait, il n'était pas fait pour avoir un enfant, surtout si tôt, il n'était pas fait pour être père. Comment pouvait-il bien être papa sans avoir eu de papa ?

D'une voix blanche, il avait demandé si ses amis pouvaient venir dans la chambre. Devant la réponse positive, il ajouta désirer rester seul avec le bébé pour faire connaissance, et que son ami Tekris, qui allait bientôt arriver, le rejoigne rapidement afin de planifier ensemble la suite des choses.

La femme n'était pas particulièrement d'accord, mais elle acquiesça, ressortant de la chambre.

Zane s'était penché sur le berceau, dans lequel la petite avait été reposée avec professionnalisme. La contemplant sans ressentir aucune émotion, il finit par s'asseoir, pensif sans parvenir à se concentrer.

Enfin, Tekris était entré aussi doucement qu'il en était capable, sans frapper au cas où le bébé dormirait. Tenant une boîte de chocolat entre ses grandes pattes, il paraissait plus embarrassé que jamais. Et cela ne s'arrangea pas quand il aperçut son chef d'équipe, prostré sur une chaise, inexpressif.

-Hum, salut ! Donc…il est né, c'est bien ça ?

-Elle. C'est une fille.

-Oh, cool ! Ca sera plus facile alors. Non ?

-Je ne sais pas. Elle est là, si tu veux la prendre.

Le colosse sourit largement, déposant son cadeau pour trottiner jusqu'au berceau. Zane sentit son coeur se serrer. Tekris semblait heureux de caler la petite dans ses bras. Et avec lui, elle ne pleurait pas. Plutôt, elle était surprise de se trouver si haut, déposant sur les alentours un regard inquisiteur.

Ravi, Tekris s'approcha de Zane avec la petite. Son sourire diminua en remarquant le léger mouvement de recul de l'adolescent. Cependant, il continua jusqu'à se trouver devant lui.

-Elle est superbe. Tu veux la prendre ?

-Non ! s'écria Zane d'un ton abrupt, mauvais.

Tekris s'arrêta, sans montrer aucune émotion à son tour. Il connaissait son ami. Mal à l'aise comme il l'était, il chercherait la petite bête pour se sortir d'une situation qui lui échappait. Ce n'était pas le moment de montrer de la surprise, ou de la désapprobation.

-Pourquoi ? Elle est adorable, chou comme tout.

-Ah ! Elle est mignonne avec toi, mais avec moi, elle pleure dès que je la prends.

-C'était sûrement la faim, ou quelque chose comme ça. Un bébé, ça pleure tout le temps en plus, enfin je crois ?

-C'est pas ça. Elle ne m'aime pas. Je le sais, c'est tout.

Tekris s'autorisa un soupir, mais renchérit de suite, empêchant Zane de sauter sur l'occasion de changer de sujet.

-Tu en fait un peu beaucoup quand même. Tu la connais depuis, quoi ? Cinq, six heures ? Je suis certain qu'elle t'aime aussi. Et toi aussi, tu l'aimes. Ne proteste pas, sinon tu serais allé faire un tour en la laissant seule, sans t'en soucier. Essaie de la prendre dans tes bras, au lieu de te braquer.

Son vis-à-vis le foudroya littéralement du regard. Tekris s'attendait à une réplique cinglante en réponse à son impertinence. Mais il n'en fut rien. Posant les yeux sur la petite endormie, Zane avait l'air affreusement perdu. Ainsi médusé, son visage faisait vraiment petit garçon, à peine adolescent. Tekris lui avait sourit d'un air encourageant. Surmontant sa méfiance, en dépit de ses barrières internes à deux doigts de se briser, il tendit les mains vers le minuscule paquet de chair.

S'agitant, l'enfant commença à geindre, ses yeux se fixant avec insistance dans ceux de l'homme la tenant presque à bout de bras. Elle finit par pleurer, son père se raidissant plus encore. Il tenta de la bercer doucement, comme l'avait fait l'humaine, lui murmurant des paroles qu'il voulait apaisantes d'une voix tremblante.

Sans crier gare, ses protections mentales cédèrent, et Zane s'était effondré sur le sol, tenant la petite à bout de bras, le plus loin possible de lui. Tekris s'était précipité pour la récupérer, craignant de la voir tomber, permettant à l'autre adolescent de couvrir son visage de ses mains.

-Je n'y arriverais pas ! hoqueta Zane, les larmes coulant sans discontinuer le long de ses joues.

Reposant momentanément le bébé dans le berceau, Tekris s'était assis à ses côtés, le prenant tendrement dans ses bras pour tenter de le calmer. C'était la première fois que Zane pleurait devant son ami, et cela les bouleversait autant l'un que l'autre.

-Je ne suis pas fait pour ça ! Je peux pas ! Je ne sais pas ! Oh, pitié, aide-moi !

-Shh, je t'en prie, ne pleure pas. Ecoute-moi (il prit son visage en coupe, le forçant à le regarder de face) : ce sera dur, la plus grande épreuve de notre vie. Mais tu y arriveras, tout comme tu as réussi à gagner nombre de défis kaïrus. Il y aura des jours de doute, des jours de chagrin, des peurs incontrôlables et incontrôlées. Il y aura des peines et des douleurs, des impressions de ne plus pouvoir continuer. Il y aura des matins où tu auras du mal à te lever, d'autres où tu auras envie de la faire taire à jamais. Mais la vie continuera. Et tu t'accrocheras. Tu t'accrocheras, car tu ne seras pas, jamais seul. Parce que s'il le faut, nous nous chargerons de cette petite. Jusqu'à ce que tu l'acceptes. Parce que tu le feras. Parce que tu l'aimes au fond. Il y aura des rhumes, des crises, des journées de travail harassantes. MAIS…Mais, il y aura aussi des rires, des joies, des sourires étincelants, des anniversaires, des rentrées des classes, des petits caïds à corriger. Des moments de bonheur infinis, qui sait, un chien ? Des regards d'ange qui nous feront craquer, des punitions impossibles à donner parce que tu l'aimeras trop. Il y aura tout ça, et nous serons encore tous les quatre. Et un jour, tu réaliseras que cette petite, que ce bébé hurlant aujourd'hui dans tes bras, se sera en réalité bien plus de fois roulé en boule pour dormir confortablement. Un jour où, malgré tout ce que nous aurons traversé, ce que tu auras traversé, tu te diras que, quoi qu'il se passe, quoi que tu aies cru, tous ces moments pêle-mêle valaient la peine d'être vécus. Et que ces moments sont à toi, pour toujours.

µµµ

La silhouette de l'hôpital se découpa dans le lointain. Zane gara la voiture à la hâte, prenant à peine le temps de la verrouiller. Jetant un œil sur son portable, il constata avec surprise avoir déjà envoyé un message groupé à Zair et Tekris. Quand donc ? Il n'en avait pas le souvenir.

Pénétrant dans l'enceinte, ce fut dans un brouillard qu'il aperçut la silhouette de maître Connor s'avancer vers lui. Evidemment, l'homme était resté l'accueillir. Zane répondit machinalement aux questions, le remerciant mentalement de ne pas insister sur sa paternité nouvellement découverte.

-Où est-elle ?

Le plus âgé évita son regard. Néanmoins, il lui fit signe de le suivre. Des couloirs plutôt beige que blanc. Du carrelage au sol, bien usé en dépit de la mise en service récente du bâtiment. Du personnel partout. Ce qui était logique. Ils remontèrent trop de couloirs pour que Zane, uniquement concentré sur l'état dans lequel il allait retrouver sa petite, n'y fasse longtemps attention. A peine nota-t-il la maternité, qu'ils dépassèrent en hâte. Que n'aurait-il donné pour se retrouver ici, plutôt que là-bas !

Il crut s'effondrer quand ils arrivèrent enfin. Il s'attendait à entrer dans une de ces affreuses chambres insupportablement lisse. Il n'en resta qu'à l'entrée. C'était une pièce semblable à toutes celles prévues pour les patients de l'hôpital, à l'exception que sur le mur face à eux était formé d'une porte coulissante de plastique transparent sur toute sa hauteur, au lieu de l'habituelle pierre. Un fauteuil était disposé sous la fenêtre du mur opposé. Dans le coin au fond à droite, un lavabo avec un savon dans un pressoir. Celui le plus proche d'eux était occupé par une petite table rabattable sur le côté, et celui à gauche par un petit chariot. Enfin, au centre, se tenait un lit d'une blancheur impeccable. Et à l'intérieur, un corps d'enfant, couverte de bleus et de coupures, le cou solidement maintenu par une minerve, encore endormie.

Connor eut la délicatesse de faire mine de vérifier quelconque chose, afin de laisser le jeune homme reprendre le contrôle de son corps, qui s'était mit à trembler impulsivement.

Plus que jamais, Zane ressentait intimement l'étroite ressemblance entre le sommeil et la mort.

-Elle a simplement perdu connaissance, fit doucement Connor, regardant toujours ailleurs. Elle a tenté de s'envoler du monastère, hélas, elle est tombée dans les escaliers menant à son entrée. Par chance, Boomer est parvenu à la rattraper avant qu'elle ne dégringole jusqu'en bas.

-Pourquoi est-elle enfermée à l'intérieur de cette prison ? Pourquoi la porte est verrouillée ?

-Les médecins lui ont fait une prise de sang pour déterminer son groupe sanguin, au cas où. Cependant, son taux de plaquettes est anormalement bas. Elle…a fait une hémorragie, et risque d'en faire de nouveau s'il n'y a pas de précautions de prises.

-Elle avait mal aux jambes. Je l'emmenais chez le médecin. J'ai dû la laisser seule quelques minutes. Pourtant, je la connais ! J'ai préféré m'occuper d'une bagnole bonne pour la casse, plutôt que de ma propre fille.

-Ne sois pas si dur avec toi-même.

-Laissez-moi seul, Connor.

Hochant la tête, le maître lui posa une main encourageante sur l'épaule. Zane n'y prêta guère attention. Il regardait son enfant, sa petite Zaya, victime de sa négligence, étendue sur ce matelas maudit, sans mouvement, elle qui était toujours si épuisante d'énergie. Il leva les yeux. Des écritures noires indiquaient « Unité maladies du sang, unité stérile ».

Reportant son regard sur l'intérieur de la petite chambre, ce fut comme si tout le poids du monde venait de s'effondrer sur ses épaules. Bientôt, il y aurait les médecins qui viendraient lui parler, expliquer ce qui se passait, ce qu'il allait falloir faire. Il commençait à en avoir une idée précise, si douloureuse qu'il lui fallut un moment pour seulement la formuler dans son esprit.

Bon sang, sa petite puce ne méritait pas ça ! Pas si jeune !

Il eut du mal à respirer correctement.

Un appel l'arracha à sa contemplation muette. Quelqu'un l'appelait. Une voix qu'il connaissait bien.

_Tu t'accrocheras, car tu ne seras pas, jamais seul._

Comme un robot, Zane s'avança presque en courant vers Tekris, apparut au bout du couloir.

Le coeur en peine, il se jeta dans ses bras. Le colosse le serra avec émotion, lui transmettant toute sa force, tout son soutien.

Son vis-à-vis se recula. Il le regarda, indéchiffrable.

-J'ai besoin de toi. Aide-moi, murmura-t-il.

Prenant le visage de celui qui l'avait sans faille soutenu des années durant, il approcha ses lèvres des siennes, les scellant dans un baiser aussi demandeur que désespéré. Zane avait besoin de ce soutien, ici et maintenant. Le serrant plus fort, Tekris lui répondit avec ferveur, posant une main sur sa nuque.

Se séparant à regret, Zane se blottit contre la poitrine du colosse, bien suffisamment large pour le laisser s'y reposer. Il savait qu'il était dangereux de construire une relation sur d'aussi instables bases. Mais s'il ne tentait rien maintenant, et qu'il arrivait quoi que ce soit à sa Zaya, jamais, il ne réussirait à s'accrocher, il le savait.

Pensée sans nul doute très égoïste. Seulement, il fallait qu'il puisse trouver la façon de tenir encore un peu.

Si seulement il avait pu y arriver sans avoir l'impression que son être tout entier se déchirait…


	4. Mon royaume pour ta santé

_Tout d'abord, un immense merci à __Akachan qui a prit la peine de commenter le chapitre précédent, et qui m'a redonné l'envie de continuer cette histoire ! En réalité, je n'ai pas vu ton commentaire avant récemment, les reviews anonymes n'étant pas signalées par notification sur le site. En tout cas, je suis désolée de ne pas avoir répondu plus tôt, et sache que ton commentaire m'a vraiment fait plaisir, surtout en ce qui concerne le respect des caractères des persos originaux. J'espère de tout coeur que tu aura réussi à patienter assez pour lire la suite !_

**Mon royaume pour ta santé**

Elle perçut tout d'abord le bip régulier, rappelant désagréablement les moniteurs de films dramatiques s'emballant juste avant de s'arrêter d'un seul coup, plongeant dans la douleur ceux qui restent. Une brume opaque remplissait son esprit, l'empêchant de réfléchir convenablement à ce que ses sens, lentement réveillés, amenaient comme informations. Pourtant, ses capacités de réflexion furent les secondes à se remettre en marche, tournant à plein régime alors que les pensées, à peine cohérentes, immédiatement oubliées pour la plupart, ne se bousculent. Au fond, Zaya savait qu'il lui fallait se réveiller. Pourtant, la fatigue engourdissait tant et si bien ses membres, emplissait ses yeux clos, que la force lui manquait pour mettre à exécution ses projets, sa motivation disparaissant tout aussi promptement.

Alors elle s'enfonçait de nouveau dans l'inconscience, alternant les phases où elle réalisait être consciente, et celles où elle perdait pied, de complexes schémas de pensées incompréhensibles effleurant la lisière de sa conscience, mêlant souvenirs du passé, révélations du présent, sa rencontre avec celle qu'elle devinait avec certitude être sa mère, la difficulté qu'avait en réalité eu son père à l'accepter, tant de choses désagréables qu'elle aurait voulu renier avec nonchalance.

Finalement, l'énervement de ne plus se trouver maîtresse de ses mouvements prit le pas sur le doux oubli que procurait cet étrange sommeil comateux, occultant même les douleurs irradiant des blessures suivant sa chute des airs, sa tentative ratée de fuite – ça aussi, elle aurait bien voulu que ce souvenir finisse effacé de sa mémoire. Luttant contre le marasme l'enveloppant dans un cocon d'immobilité, elle se débattit avec force, tentant de déchirer de ses mains intangibles l'écrin faussement accueillant. La chaleur était bien trop insupportable, une piqûre ne cessait de tourmenter son bras gauche, sa jumelle mettant au supplice sa colonne vertébrale, quelque chose lui enserrait ignoblement la poitrine, elle n'arrivait plus à respirer !

Miraculeusement, le poids bloquant ses poumons disparut soudainement, libérant sa cage thoracique tandis qu'elle prenait une puissante inspiration soulagée, déplacé sur son ventre sans que cela ne la gêne.

Alors qu'elle tentait encore d'analyser la raison d'un tel plaisir épicurien, une main, bien plus large que la sienne, se posa sur son front, crissant désagréablement sur sa peau fine sans qu'elle ne comprenne pourquoi. Doucement, la paume fraîche descendit sur sa joue, caressant avec délicatesse le pli de sa mâchoire.

– Calme, princesse. C'est juste un vilain cauchemar. Papa est là pour te protéger.

_Papa ?!_

Gémissant de plus belle, Zaya empoigna à bras-le-corps son inconscience, s'agita, s'accrochant à la bribe de courage que lui donnait la voix de son père, combien plus douce qu'à son habitude. Ce n'était pas un sommeil un peu trop court qui allait l'empêcher de voir papa, dusse-t-elle supporter ses reproches quant à sa conduite inqualifiable ! Même ses cris de colère lui apparaissaient comme un moyen bienvenu de s'extirper de sa torpeur. Elle voulait voir un visage qui l'aimait pour de vrai, pas un qui regretterait sa présence, soulagé de la voir fuir alors qu'elle ne parvenait à affronter la réalité lui explosant à la figure !

– Je t'en prie, ma chérie, tu vas te faire mal, murmura de nouveau son père, une seconde main venant empoigner celle de la petite, lui permettant de déduire qu'il se trouvait à sa droite.

Ignorant la demande implicite de Zane, sûrement dictée parce qu'il croyait qu'elle dormait encore, Zaya s'arc-bouta une dernière fois mentalement, agrippant à pleine poignées ces bribes de lucidité. Enfin, lentement, ses yeux s'ouvrirent, papillonnant plusieurs fois de suite avant que la certitude d'avoir réussi ne détende significativement les muscles de la fillette. Agressée par une soudaine luminosité éblouissante, elle serra immédiatement les paupières, un gémissement affecté jaillissant de ses lèvres. Trop faible pour se tourner sur le côté et échapper à cette agression caractérisée, elle ne put que soupirer de contentement quand un écran sombre, bien que laissant filtrer une partie de la lumière, vint la protéger contre l'assaut déloyal.

Prudemment cette fois, elle se contenta d'entrouvrir les paupières, vérifiant pouvoir continuer vers l'étape supérieur sans souffrir. La presque totalité de son corps la mettait au supplice, en particulier son menton duquel jaillissaient des élancements irradiant jusque dans son ventre, ainsi que ses jambes, encore et toujours faibles, qu'elle n'osa pas remuer de peur de raviver une douleur insoutenable pour son jeune corps.

Relevant péniblement la tête, l'onyx de ses iris croisa des pupilles si semblables aux siennes.

Expirant comme si un poids trop important pour un seul homme s'évacuait de son corps en même temps, Zane resserra sa prise sur la main de sa fille, une émotion violente, un soulagement si intense que Zaya manqua en pleurer seulement en le constatant, parcourant son regard. Un peu comme si, au lieu de rester dignement droit sur sa chaise, il s'était laissé aller à quitter sa chaise de plexiglas pour la serrer avec force dans ses bras si costauds, embrassant son enfant tant et si bien qu'elle se serait retrouvée couverte de baisers.

Alors que des milliers d'interrogations muettes se précipitaient pour franchir la barrière des lèvres de Zaya, l'angoisse enserra la poitrine de la fillette dans un étau compact. Elle avait désobéi à son père, quittant le cabinet du médecin à peine ses talons tournés. Sûrement avait-elle été ramené par l'un des monastèrien, ce Maître du nom de Connor ? Aussi savait-il parfaitement la raison de sa soudaine disparition. Exactement l'une des choses qu'il lui interdisait formellement de faire, évidemment. Et connaissant les réflexions incessantes de son papa, presque identiques à celles de sa fille, Zaya ne doutait pas qu'il comprenait sans mal que son manque de réaction immédiat quant à l'arrivée de Ky dans son uniforme de policier n'était pas entièrement le fruit du hasard. Un cocktail explosif, idéal pour la condamner à passer ses jours enfermée au fin fond de leur maison au fond des bois, évidemment. Ou pire, qu'il lui tienne la main sans arrêt en ville.

Même, réalisa-t-elle, ses yeux s'écarquillant tandis qu'elle poursuivait son cheminement, la situation aurait pu très mal tourner pour elle. Outre l'insistance de Connor à lui faire rejoindre les rangs des monastèriens, elle se souvenait de sa brusque perte d'énergie, ses membres incapables de la porter, le sol se rapprochant trop rapidement pour qu'elle atterrisse sans dommages… Sa respiration s'accéléra, si brutalement que son père fronça les sourcils, posant une main gantée de plastique sur ses tempes, cherchant à déterminer si la fièvre était responsable de son agitation. Elle soupira de plaisir à ce contact rassurant, habituel quand lui ou l'un des deux autres Radikors s'occupait de sa personne, à chaque maladie devenues de plus en plus fréquentes ces derniers temps. Peut-être était-ce pour cela que son papa portait une espèce d'affreuse charlotte de bain maintenant ses épais cheveux dans un écrin artificiel. Bah, tant qu'aucun masque ne venait dissimuler son visage, ce n'était sûrement que le résultat de l'une de ses précautions excessives dès qu'il s'inquiétait pour sa fille, songea-t-elle, davantage préoccupée par tout autre sujet.

Machinalement, son corps se ratatina, au point que ses genoux se retrouvèrent sur le point de toucher son menton, son visage s'empressant d'adopter une expression de contrition la plus pure, visant davantage à attendrir papa qu'à réellement lui faire regretter ses dernières actions. À tous les coups, papa la considérait désormais comme une pauvre inconsciente, lui qui peinait à la laisser utiliser l'ouvre-boîte sans se tenir juste derrière elle (et encore, semblait-il subir la pire épreuve de l'entièreté de son existence, défis kaïru compris). Pour moins que ça, la punition était tombée.

Cependant, aucun mot venu de Zane ne troubla le ronronnement incessant des écrans disposés, elle le remarquait enfin, tout autour de son lit trop grand pour qu'elle se sente à l'aise, la couverture la maintenant dans un écrin de chaleur repoussée à hauteur de son ventre. Et ce n'était certainement pas l'affreuse chemise à petites fleurs bleues la recouvrant qui allait lui faire éprouver la moindre sympathie pour cette chambre aux murs presque tous transparents ! Lâchant la peau délicate de sa fille, Zane retourna au fond de son fauteuil, collé au montant du lit, croisant les jambes dans un mouvement souple.

Haussant le noir entourant ses yeux, il se contenta de lui dédia un mince sourire, le regard toujours pourvu de cette étrange lueur miroitante qu'il arborait depuis son réveil, prenant un air faussement outragé, celui qu'il adoptait quand les circonstances impliquaient de devoir gronder la petite, mais qu'au fond ce n'était pas son intention. Une manière pour elle de savoir quand son père était réellement fâché, et quand il ne l'était pas. Ainsi, la maîtresse ne se doutait pas que le jeune homme invectivant sa fille à cause de sa dernière farce en date visant l'un de ses camarades la félicitait d'enquiquiner autant les humains dès que la mégère tournait le dos. Pourtant, il ne parla toujours pas, détaillant avec une tendresse plus forte encore qu'à l'habitude les traits fins de la fillette, comme s'il cherchait à les graver définitivement dans sa mémoire.

Ne tenant plus devant le silence inhabituel, rempli de quelque chose qu'elle ne parvenait pas à identifier, mais qu'elle sentait pourtant essentiel, Zaya se racla la gorge, surprise de trouver sa voix si rauque.

– Tu m'en veux beaucoup ? demanda-t-elle faiblement, de manière presque inaudible.

Pas ce qu'il s'était passé, ni où elle se trouvait, ni même pourquoi son père portait un masque, des gants et une charlotte affreuse. Ça, à la limite, il s'agissait de menus détails à régler plus tard. Elle se doutait déjà, maintenant que l'état comateux dans lequel elle plongeait depuis… depuis combien de temps au fait ? Ah, un détail ! Sans aucun doute, elle comprenait se trouver au sein de l'hôpital, amenée suite à sa chute, évidemment. Comment se faisait-il qu'au final, comparé à la hauteur de l'escalier menant au monastère, elle ne se soit pas rompu le cou ? À croire que sa chance dépassait l'entendement.

Soupirant, Zane roula les yeux dans ses orbites, tapotant régulièrement du doigt contre l'accoudoir.

– Crois-tu vraiment, jeune fille, que l'heure est à l'absolution des bêtises ?

– Je suis allongée dans un lit d'hôpital, entourée d'humains, j'ai mal partout, donc oui, ce serait le moment idéal de prouver que tu es le meilleur papa de tout l'Univers, assura-t-elle, sautant sur l'occasion.

Peu convaincu, son père roula ostensiblement les eux dans ses orbites, s'accompagnant d'un mouvement de dénégation de la tête. La brillance de son regard s'accentua incompréhensiblement, et c'est d'une voix vaguement altérée, en dépit de ses visibles efforts pour paraître fâché, qu'il reprit la parole.

– J'ai rendez-vous avec le tribunal dans une quinzaine de jours pour une amende qui s'est transformée en un outrage, ou menaces, je ne sais plus, à agent. Quand je suis revenu dans le cabinet de cet incompétent médecin, il ne restait plus que quelques mots à la place de la petite fille que j'avais laissée, avec la consigne de ne quitter les lieux sous aucun prétexte. Ensuite, j'ai parcouru la ville en tous sens, me faisant un sang d'encre parce que rien ne me donnait le moindre indice sur ta position. Ton oncle et ta tante étaient aussi affolés que moi – et pour inquiéter Zair, tu sais qu'il en faut finalement. Pour quoi, au final ? Apprendre que tu t'es rendu au monastère, seule, ce qui t'est formellement interdit, pour te retrouver blessée et inconsciente. Mon bébé combattant, blessée et inconsciente ! J'ai cru que mon cœur allait s'arrêter ! Dans d'autres circonstances, je t'enfermerait à la maison à double tour jusqu'à ce que tu atteignes ta majorité, soit à quarante ans. Et encore.

La petite grimaça, évitant soigneusement de croiser son regard. Oui, donc, il savait tout… Mais son père avait prit soin d'ajouter « dans d'autres circonstances » ! Donc, il lui restait encore une chance de…

– Alors, pour cette fois, tu ne me puniras pas trop fort ? fit-elle, pleine d'espoir.

Interrompu en pleine réflexion connu de lui seul, Zane ne put se retenir de répondre au sourire lumineux de son enfant. Une technique perfectionnée des années durant par Zaya, dès qu'elle avait réalisé que son sourire désarmait sans mal la mauvaise humeur occasionnelle de son père. Étrange, songea-t-elle en repensant à l'homme qu'elle côtoyait depuis sa naissance, d'imaginer qu'un jour son caractère avait été aussi explosif que ne le laissait par moments échapper tante Zair ou oncle Tekris.

– Disons que tu t'es assez punie toute seule, déclara son père, tentant d'adopter le ton de la plaisanterie.

Un effet totalement gâché par la crispation rendant son sourire ironique trop figé pour être honnête, et par ses mains serrant violemment les accoudoirs, ses yeux s'embuant alors qu'il luttait visiblement pour garder une contenance. Zaya cligna plusieurs fois des paupières, l'inquiétude revenant tordre sa poitrine.

Son papa, sur le point de pleurer ?! Mais pourquoi ? Elle lui avait fait aussi peur en s'enfuyant ? Plus qu'il n'acceptait de le lui avouer ? Au point qu'il ne réussisse pas à garder le masque prenant place sur ses traits quand il se trouvait en présence d'humains à proximité ?

Honteuse, la fillette baissa le nez, ses doigts triturèrent a couverture d'un blanc brutal, cru. Se sentant proche des larmes à son tour, elle laissa ses cheveux dissimuler son visage, mimant un intérêt profond et soudain pour l'activité grouillante à l'extérieur de sa chambre le temps que son père se détourne à son tour, inspirant profondément pour se calmer. Les allers et retours incessants du personnel hospitalier l'étourdirent soudainement, un vertige la forçant à se soutenir tant bien que mal en s'appuyant fermement sur le matelas, une boule douloureuse nouant sa gorge encombrée de ce qu'elle devinait être un énième rhume.

Elle n'en pouvait déjà plus de cet environnement décontaminé, puant de désinfectants accentuant la migraine pointant sous son crâne, de tous ces visages qu'elle ne connaissait pas et qui disparaissaient dans un voile d'inconnaissances humaines désintéressé. Pour rien au monde elle ne se sentait à l'abri entre ces murs de plexiglas, pas alors qu'elle ignorait jusqu'à l'étendue de ses blessures. Peu importait, à la maison, papa, Zair et Tekris s'occuperaient aussi bien d'elle qu'une poignée de médecins incompétents humains !

Oui, si elle quittait cet endroit au plus vite, tout irait bien. Ils pourraient oublier son affreuse escapade, son père la traiterait comme une petite fille tout juste sortie du ventre une semaine ou deux, et après, peut-être, reparleraient-ils des raisons de son départ. Et, qui sait, Zane comprendrait-il finalement l'importance que cela revêtait aux yeux de sa fille ? Mais au fond, cela lui importait-il réellement, à elle ?

Tout ce qui lui importait, en vérité, était que son papa l'aimait profondément, et l'acceptait telle qu'elle était. Peu importait, pour l'instant, le reste. Zaya ne voulait que se retrouver seule avec son papa, à plonger son nez dans son cou, riant de ses soupirs faussement agacés. Sauf que désormais, elle ne se demanderait plus pourquoi il paraissait tellement plus âgé que son âge véritable, ni pourquoi son regard était empli d'une telle tristesse teintée d'amour inconditionnel.

– Est-ce que je pourrais bientôt rentrer à la maison ? exigea-t-elle de savoir, plus rudement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

Sa question eut pour effet d'attirer immédiatement l'attention de son père, relevant le nez de l'écran de son portable, sûrement occupé à envoyer des messages à sa tante et à son oncle les informant qu'elle venait de se réveiller. Et aussitôt, elle sut avoir frappé la corde sensible, à la manière dont Zane parut, l'espace d'une seconde, plus démoralisé encore que sa fille. Et Zaya sut tout aussi promptement que la réponse ne lui plairait guère.

D'un geste, Zane lui fit signe d'attendre qu'il ait terminé ses affaires en cours, bouclant l'envoi des messages en quelques secondes. La protection de son portable claqua sèchement, tandis qu'il enfonçait prestement l'appareil dans la poche intérieure de sa veste. Souriant à travers sa nervosité, Zaya songea qu'avec le dénuement dont faisait preuve sa chambre, il était peu probable que les médecins aient accepté de le laisser entrer avec un tel foyer à microbes. Pour autant, au lieu de chercher de quelle manière son père s'était prit pour outrepasser les exigences du corps médical, elle ne put que poser une main sur sa jambe pour l'empêcher de trembler.

– Ma puce, commença Zane, prenant les mains douces de son enfant entre les siennes, rugueuses. Quand tu as été emmenée ici, suite à ta chute, les examens ont révélé qu'en sus de tes blessures, il y a… autre chose.

Forcé de s'interrompre, le jeune homme se mit à fixer avec insistance la lumière blafarde du néon suspendu au-dessus du lit, comme s'il cherchait la réponse à toutes les questions de l'Univers. Une astuce que Zaya connaissait de sa tante se concentrer sur une source lumineuse aidait à refouler les larmes.

Cédant à une impulsion, son père se leva de son fauteuil inconfortable, enveloppant sa fille de ses bras, caressant d'une main enfouie dans sa longue chevelure les mèches folles de la fillette, serrant le corps fin contre le sien. Heureuse, malgré tout, de ce rapprochement soudain, Zaya ne protesta pas, se laissant aller à se détendre, le torse du Radikors se soulevant régulièrement sous sa joue.

– Une autre maladie, chuchota-t-il à son oreille. Dont on ignorait tout. Grave. Trop pour que moi, ta tante ou ton oncle puissions te garder à la maison. Mais ne t'inquiète pas pour autant ! Si tu restes à l'hôpital un peu plus longtemps, tu réussiras à éradiquer cette saleté, et nous pourrons revenir vivre tous ensemble d'ici peu.

Interdite, Zaya cligna plusieurs fois des paupières, sans comprendre. Ou plutôt, en comprenant trop bien.

– Alors, je ne pourrais pas revenir chez nous ? souffla-t-elle faiblement, désespérée.

Lentement, Zane hocha négativement la tête, sans cependant se séparer d'elle.

– Ce n'est que provisoire, je te le promets, lui promit-il à son tour, passant sans arrêt la main dans sa chevelure.

Trop choquée et dépitée pour demander seulement la raison de ce soudain isolement, Zaya se tut, plongeant dans un mutisme triste et boudeur que Zane n'essaya même pas de briser. Il connaissait assez sa fille pour savoir qu'elle avait besoin d'un peu de temps pour digérer la nouvelle.

À cause d'une femme qui la détestait, et d'un entêtement stupide que ne renierait pas son père, elle avait provoqué à la fois la souffrance de papa, en même temps de perdre bien plus que quiconque l'aurait pensé ?!

Hochant la tête à ses réflexions muettes, Zaya retint un gémissement, enserrant de ses minces bras les côtes de Zane, serrant avec force ses paupières. Tout n'allait pas si mal, se morigéna-t-elle, humant l'odeur si caractéristique du jeune homme. Papa était là. Il la protégerait de toutes ses forces des peines, pourvu qu'elle cesse de se mettre en danger toute seule.

Incapable de prononcer un seul mot, de même que Zane, le père et la fille restèrent l'un dans les bras de l'autre, silencieux, appréciant juste d'être ensemble.

µµµ

_Trois semaines plus tard_

– Non mais tu le crois, ça ? pesta Zane, rageur. Une amende ! Une amende pour avoir remis à sa place un imbécile qui méritait amplement de se prendre deux ou trois baffes !

Sortant enfin du tribunal (le chef des Radikors n'ayant pas attendu avant de protester haut et fort contre ce qu'il considérait comme de l'acharnement ridicule et qui devait être prohibé), les deux hommes s'engouffrèrent dans l'habitacle de la petite Porsche brune, garée sur le côté de la route. Prudemment, Tekris s'assit d'office derrière le volant. De même, il ne répondit pas aux manifestations de colère de son compagnon, puisque de toute façon Zane n'attendait l'avis de personne.

– Je hais les Stax, conclut une nouvelle fois ce dernier, vérifiant mornement ses messages.

– Et il y a de quoi, l'approuva le colosse. Encore heureux que personne n'ait remarqué avant notre sortie que le dinosaure posté à l'entrée était notre voiture.

– Pardon ? Elle est très bien ma caisse. Et si elle ne te plaît pas, tant pis, j'ai pas encore les moyens de m'en payer une autre. Bref, laissons tomber cette après-midi médiocre. Je n'ai pas l'intention de payer.

– Hum… Tu as entendu parler des majorations ? l'interrogea Tekris.

– Tais-toi, et embrasse-moi, rétorqua Zane sans réelle aménité.

Plus qu'heureux de le satisfaire, le colosse posa ses lèvres sur celles de son vis-à-vis, savourant le goût si piquant de son compagnon. Se rapprochant sans se soucier du frein à main, Zane se colla contre le large torse de l'homme, fermant un instant les paupières, sans que l'autre n'esquisse le moindre mouvement pour enclencher le moteur de la voiture. Chaque fois qu'ils prévoyaient de se rendre à l'hôpital, l'extraterrestre à la peau verte s'affaissait contre le colosse, s'autorisant, l'espace de quelques secondes, à laisser le poids de la maladie de sa fille reposer sur les puissantes épaules de son compagnon.

Son pilier, son soutien indéfectible… Et celui-ci ne bronchait pas, serrant plus fort encore son corps fatigué contre le sien, lui transmettant toute sa force, toute son énergie, mettant de côté ses propres inquiétudes pour la petite afin de pouvoir aider aussi fort qu'il le pouvait son compagnon. Et chaque fois, cela semblait fonctionner, car Zane retrouvait une part de son aplomb, redressant le buste en allant, le dos bien droit, passer la journée auprès de sa fille. Se détachant du colosse, il lui donna un dernier baiser avant de retourner s'asseoir sur son siège, un peu déchargé de sa peine, suffisamment pour ne rien laisser paraître, ou si peu, devant la silhouette si adorée de Zaya.

Dans ces moments-là, où il pouvait contempler à loisir les traits de son petit ami, Tekris se trouvait frappé par leur aspect soudainement bien plus juvénile. Comme dix ans auparavant, dans cette maternité au sein de laquelle il dut échanger, bien que brièvement, les rôles avec son chef d'équipe. Au lieu de l'impression d'un père de famille solitaire approchant la quarantaine, il croyait voir un tout jeune homme grandit trop vite, perdu sans vouloir se l'avouer, cherchant un soutien que Tekris était plus qu'heureux de lui fournir.

Bien sûr, l'ombre de la maladie de Zaya continuait de planer sur leurs têtes, spectre intangible les empêchant pourtant de s'engager trop loin dans leur relation. Mais globalement, ils étaient parvenu, durant ces trois dernières semaines, à trouver un semblant d'équilibre. Le temps seul leur dira s'il était suffisant. Pour le moment, le colosse se contentait de ce que son compagnon acceptait de lui donner. Ce qu'il était capable de lui donner, en ces temps troublés. Éprouvant depuis des années des sentiments amoureux envers son chef d'équipe, sans espoir d'obtenir le moindre retour de la part de l'être aimé, tant seule sa fille pouvait se faire une place dans sa vie personnelle, Tekris pensait que cette situation de non-réciprocité durerait jusqu'à la fin de leur vie. Ou du moins ne comptait-il pas tenter quoi que ce soit avant que Zaya ne soit devenue adulte, et un peu plus indépendante. Aussi, cette soudaine progression dans leur relation était pour lui à la fois un miracle inespéré, et un tour du destin incroyablement tragique.

– Tu es encore dans la lune, remarqua Zane, coude appuyé contre la vitre. Ça t'arrive souvent ces derniers temps. Autant je ne dis rien d'habitude, autant là tu conduis, et ce n'est pas la voie que j'ai prévue d'emprunter pour rendre visite à ma fille dans ce maudit hôpital.

– Je t'aime, déclara impulsivement le colosse.

Pris au dépourvu, Zane tourna si vite la tête que le colosse craignit qu'elle ne se détache de ses épaules. Était-ce trop tôt pour déclarer sa flamme ? Il se morigéna intérieurement pour sa bêtise, guettant avec inquiétude la réaction de son vis-à-vis. Finalement, après quelques longues minutes passées à le dévisager, celui-ci soupira ostensiblement, levant sa main gantée vers l'autre.

– J'espère bien, lui chuchota-t-il en caressant sa joue, parce qu'il t'en faudra de l'amour pour supporter mon caractère, et je n'ai certainement pas l'intention d'en changer.

Tout sourire, Tekris profita d'un feu rouge pour prendre les doigts de son compagnon entre les siens, les embrassant avec tendresse. Lâcher sa prise afin de faire taire les klaxonnements furieux enjoignant les occupants de la Porsche à se bouger derrière lui arracha un grognement de frustration. Qu'il évacua en adressant un bras d'honneur bien senti à tous les véhicules trop pressés le dépassant en râlant.

Croisant, dans le rétroviseur, le regard turquoise d'un Ky Stax scrutant intensément le brun passé de la voiture, Tekris marmonna de plus belle. Qu'il enlève son uniforme de policier, tiens, et on verrait bien qui a l'avantage sur l'autre !

Néanmoins, forcé de se tenir à carreau face à un dépositaire de l'autorité publique, Tekris cessa son manège, démarrant au quart de tour en éraflant « accidentellement » le gris étincelant de la Citroën du Stax. À ses côtés, Zane ricana, raccrochant son portable, toisant hautainement sa Némésis en se fichant qu'il ne puisse le voir. Consultant sa montre, le colosse se tourna vers lui.

– Dis-moi, qu'est-ce que tu en dis si tout à l'heure on va déjeuner ensemble ? J'aurais encore deux heures avant de reprendre le boulot, autant en profiter pour passer un petit moment tous les deux.

– Je ne sais pas, laisser Zaya toute seule, si longtemps ? Non, je n'aime pas cette idée. En plus, je dois voir le médecin pour discuter de sa dernière prise de sang. Ce sera sûrement plus long que prévu. Arrête-toi là, déclara Zane, voyant la haute silhouette de l'hôpital se profiler à l'horizon.

Préférant éviter d'insister, Tekris obéit, se rangeant sur le côté du trottoir pour laisser descendre son passager. Attendant tout juste que la voiture s'arrête, Zane s'empressa de poser les semelles de ses baskets sur le gravier mal entretenu des rues, se tournant une dernière fois vers le colosse.

– Tu gares la voiture et tu me rejoins ?

– À vos ordres, chef, sourit Tekris, peinant à masquer la déception cependant marquant ses traits.

Hésitant, Zane réfléchit une poignée de secondes. Il ne mentait pas en assurant détester l'idée que sa Zaya reste seule si longtemps, Zair se trouvant obligée de retourner à son propre travail durant l'après-midi. Aussi était-il censé passer le reste de la journée avec sa fille, occupant tout son temps libre à la distraire de sa longue isolation forcée qu'elle ne supportait que très péniblement.

D'un autre côté, cela faisait des semaines que Tekris et lui n'avaient pas pu passer plus de quelques heures ensemble, lui toujours préoccupé par les examens médicaux, les résultats de la chimiothérapie, l'attente d'un donneur de moelle osseuse, les rechutes, parfois, de sa fille, sa sérénité anormale à son âge face à la maladie.

Peut-être cela ne serait pas si mal de s'aérer un peu la tête, finalement…

– Oh, Tekris ? l'interpella-t-il, juste avant qu'il ne démarre de nouveau la voiture. Je vais réfléchir à ta proposition, en fait. Mais ce n'est pas un oui.

Surpris d'un tel revirement, le colosse lui sourit tendrement, heureux d'avoir enfin une chance de passer un peu de temps dans ce qui ressemblerait à leur premier rendez-vous amoureux.

– Tu verras, ça te fera du bien, promit-il, s'éloignant dans une pétarade peu écologique.

µµµ

Remonter encore le couloir au papier peint beige depuis longtemps dépassé. Les baskets claquant le carrelage lissé par des milliers de semelles circulant comme lui dans le grand hall d'entrée de l'hôpital, au fur et à mesure de sa marche nerveuse. Toujours les mêmes visages du personnel soignant, engoncés dans leurs chemises blanches. Couleur du deuil dans les pays de l'Orient Zane ne parvenait à s'ôter cette idée de la tête chaque fois que son regard se posait sur l'une des silhouettes remontant les couloirs d'un pas pressé, lui accordant à peine plus d'un instant de considération. Aussi s'efforçait-il de fixer en permanence le bout du couloir, puis celui du suivant, et ainsi de suite jusqu'à la porte l'intéressant. S'il pleurait, c'était seul, en enfonçant son visage dans l'oreiller pour que personne ne l'entende, ou, plus rarement, enserré par les larges bras de Tekris, plaquant son nez contre son torse puissant tandis que les pognes du colosse remontaient inlassablement dans son dos.

Tant d'humains rassemblés en un même lieu remontait la bile dans sa gorge, s'appliquer à garder un semblant de masque de politesse le répugnant plus encore. Pourtant, au bout de trois semaines passées à rendre visite quotidiennement à sa petite, certains visages finissaient par lui sembler familier. Particulièrement celui de Cecily, l'infirmière chargée de prendre soin de Zaya. Entre deux âges, la chevelure d'un blond tirant vers le gris, elle se montrait extrêmement patiente. La preuve, pas une fois elle ne leva la voix contre la petite (en même temps, mieux valait si elle voulait conserver encore quelques temps une perruque naturelle !), y compris quand Zaya, agacée de devoir rester toute la journée dans son lit, piquait une crise de colère que son père n'aurait pas reniée. Quelques patients lui étaient également familiers, l'humain en fauteuil roulant discutant ostensiblement avec ses camarades de chambrée au point que l'on entendait tout ce qui se disait du couloir, ou l'extraterrestre à la peau orangé qui observait d'un œil triste et résigné les visites des enfants à leurs parents, assis sur une chaise du couloir, jusqu'à ce que l'un des membres du personnel vienne le chercher et le remettre mollement dans son lit.

Frissonnant, il s'arrêta brièvement, hésitant à attendre l'arrivée de Tekris avant d'aller plus loin. Toujours au même croisement, celui annonçant la direction à prendre pour entrer en unité de soins intensifs. Et le panneau, en plus petit sur le mur de droite, annonçant la morgue, deux escaliers plus bas. Une ironie que l'E-Teens n'appréciait guère – la majorité de l'hôpital le sachant depuis plus de deux semaines maintenant, depuis qu'il avait clamé à tous les vents son opinion profonde sur cette organisation éhontée. L'incident fit beaucoup rire Zair, et amusa légèrement Tekris, ce dernier appuyant de toute façon les dires de son tout nouveau petit ami. Était-ce vraiment une bonne idée de s'engager dans une relation, à ce moment précis ? Zane n'en savait trop rien, et la réponse ne l'intéressait pas. Il savait simplement que la présence du colosse l'aidait à tenir, le soutenait quand il pensait ne plus pouvoir faire un pas dans ce maudit hôpital, l'aidait à ne plus penser à rien le soir, quand les évènements de la journée tournoyaient inlassablement sous son crâne, s'amusant à créer les pires scénarios possibles. Le jeune homme n'avait pas honte de dire qu'il avait besoin de Tekris… tout en ne se reposant pas exclusivement sur lui.

S'agissait-il uniquement de réconfort, ou de quelque chose de durable ? Le temps le lui dirait.

Leur relation timidement ébauchée survivrait-elle si Zaya…

Zane grogna, s'attirant un regard interloqué d'un interne vêtu d'une combinaison d'un bleu répugnant. Il lui dédia une expression peu amène le dissuadant de poser la moindre question, avant d'ignorer totalement l'humain et ses réflexions sur les fous n'étant pas tous enfermés. Quel pouvait bien être le rapport, franchement ? Un de ces quatre, il devrait reprendre son projet de dominer le monde, tiens ! Une fois que Zaya irait mieux. Bien sûr qu'elle serait bientôt sur pied ! La petite tenait de son père, une battante, invaincue qui plus est, se rassura Zane, écartant (pas tout à fait) inconsciemment les insignifiants défi kaïru perdus par son équipe. Il tenait à la réputation de son équipe, d'être la dernière survivante à la disparition de Lokar, et le plus important barrage des Stax et du Redakaï à la domination absolue du kaïru. Et il comptait bien que sa petite soit la prochaine bête noire de l'équipe monastèrienne ! Quand elle guérirait, il ne lui interdirait plus de s'approcher de trop près du kaïru, et accepterait enfin de commencer son entraînement en tant que combattante kaïru, et pas seulement lui enseigner des bases insuffisantes pour l'amener avec eux en mission. Avec les meilleurs professeurs de l'Univers, Zaya ne pouvait être qu'exceptionnelle !

Enfin, le jeune homme extraterrestre déboucha sur l'unité des soins intensifs. Il dédaigna la première porte, celle qu'il emprunta ce fameux jour où Connor l'appela sur le portable de Zaya pour lui annoncer… Bref, le passé était le passé. Quand, après trois jours passés dans le coma, veillée en alternance par ses trois tuteurs, (les trois pires journées de la vie de Zane), la petite finit enfin par ouvrir les yeux, faible, mais vivante, Zane avait cru que sa poitrine allait exploser de bonheur, tant il se sentait soulagé de contempler à nouveau l'iris onyx de sa fille. Désobéissant aux consignes du médecin, il n'avait pas interpeller immédiatement les infirmières, profitant de ce petit moment partagé en famille, caressant du pouce la peau si délicate de la main qu'il tenait dans la sienne. Une première victoire, la deuxième ayant été son départ de l'unité de réanimation pour intégrer « seulement » le palier des soins intensifs avec son lot de chambres stériles, une bonne semaine plus tard.

Dix ans auparavant, dans ce même hôpital mais dans une aile différente, jamais il n'aurait cru pouvoir éprouver tant d'amour pour ce petit être gigotant dans ses bras, cette enfant issu d'une nuit merveilleuse mais sans lendemain. Ce qu'elle avait embellie sa petite, depuis ce jour-là ! Peut-être aussi parce que ses traits s'affinaient de plus en plus, quittant progressivement leurs traits acérés et bien plus masculins. Mais ce changement avait un autre revers de médaille. Plus le temps passait, plus Zane retrouvait la mère de sa fille dans ce petit nez retroussé, cette façon de tordre sa bouche quand Zaya se concentrait ou était vexée. Les cheveux, aussi, qui s'assombrissaient lentement. Et tant d'autres petits détails l'emplissant chaque fois de fierté et de mélancolie. Maya… Une femme superbe, mariée à un autre, qui n'avait pas plus voulu de leur enfant que lui au tout départ. Un amour qu'il refusa longtemps d'admettre, et dont il ignorait l'origine. Ce qu'il crut mourir de jalousie, le jour où, croyant évoquer une nouvelle sans réelle importance, Zair laissa échapper que la première et unique combattante ayant touché son cœur allait épouser son pire ennemi !

Néanmoins, année après année (et couche après couche, il devait bien l'admettre !), de crise de nerfs en éclats de rire, Zane l'avait laissé s'éloigner de ses pensées, acceptant de transformer ses désirs en souvenirs inaccessibles, tandis qu'il accordait inversement une place de plus en plus importante à sa fille, ce petit bout de femme au caractère bien trempé, incapable de résister à la tentation d'un X-Drive laissé à sa portée.

Malgré tout, et en dépit des accusations mentales qu'il adressait régulièrement à la combattante du Redakaï de son esprit, la mort de son amour de jeunesse ne cessait de le meurtrir, au point de ne comprendre les sentiments qu'éprouvait son coéquipier à son égard seulement très récemment. Et encore une fois, grâce à sa petite fille, décidément bien plus sage que lui sur certains points. Zane pouvait supporter la mort de ses souvenirs avec Maya, mais celle de sa fille ? Impensable.

Que Maya se débrouille, il avait son équipe, sa Quête du kaïru, une fille ! Et qu'elle gâche sa vie avec ce crétin de Ky Stax, cela n'apportait à l'extraterrestre qu'une hargne plus grande encore au combat. Et une immense satisfaction de voir le brun s'écraser au sol suite à un « rochers ravageurs » ou un « œil de terreur » insidieusement dévié au dernier moment. Paradoxalement, si le couple de monastèrien tenta bien de fonder une famille à leur tour, comme Boomer qui épousa il ne savait quelle femme de ferme, aucun bébé ne vint agrandir leur duo, au grand désespoir des deux amoureux désireux plus que tout d'avoir un enfant.

Il inspira profondément, s'engageant dans les allées jalonnées de chambres aux murs de plexiglas transparents, jetant à peine un coup d'œil discret sur les enfants entassés les uns sur les autres derrière les parois. Convaincre le personnel soignant de le laisser visiter sa fille fut étonnamment simple, alors qu'il s'attendait à bien plus de résistance de la part d'humains. Oh, il n'allait pas jusqu'à se sentir reconnaissant, pas du tout, mais il restait surpris de ce peu de récalcitrances alors qu'il avait manquer faire un scandale sur l'incompétence du personnel quand le repas de sa fille eut presque une heure de retard.

Enfin, il vit l'ombre du poster gigantesque de Thousand Foot Krutch, un des groupes favori de Zaya, qu'il lui avait offert sur le conseil de Tekris. Zane aurait davantage redonné l'X-Reader cédé à sa fille Noël dernier, mais l'affiche plut tout autant, donc bon…

Son pas se ralentit presque imperceptiblement, tandis qu'il jetait un œil à l'intérieur de la chambre.

Un long soupir de soulagement lui échappa quand il vit la silhouette de Zaya, assise sur son lit, les cheveux noués en chignon retombant sur sa nuque. Il occulta la présence de Zair, pourtant à quelques mètres en train de la distraire, pour l'observer en silence. À chaque entrée dans ce lieu, la peur de se retrouver devant une chambre vide, sans explications préalable, et sans Zaya, lui serrait le coeur, l'étau ne se relâchant que quand il pouvait contempler de nouveau son petit air mutin. Il redoutait cette possibilité, refusait de l'envisager, et pourtant elle se tenait là, chevillée à son corps sans qu'il ne puisse la chasser.

Son doigt toqua contre la vitre, attirant l'attention des deux filles à l'intérieur de la bulle de plexiglas. Zair chuchota quelque chose à la petite, qui lui renvoya un sourire convaincu, mais fatigué. Zaya leva la main, saluant son père en lui faisant signe de venir le plus vite, petite dans sa chemise d'hôpital flottant sur ses bras fins. Ôtant de sa mémoire l'image de sa fille au premier jour, inconsciente dans son lit bien trop grand, il lui répondit d'une voix douce, rare chez lui, qu'il se dépêchait d'arriver.

Zane passa dans le sas, lava ses bras jusqu'au coude, enlevant d'un geste mécanique que confère l'habitude ses chaussures, sa veste, pour revêtir l'espèce de cape affreuse nommée « blouse » par les humains, la charlotte tout aussi moche, les gants et enfin le masque pinçant son nez désagréablement.

Vivement qu'il puisse ramener sa fille à la maison, qu'il sente à nouveau le contact de sa peau autrement qu'au travers de tous ces artifices de plastique !

µµµ

– Est-ce que papa vient quand même aujourd'hui ? demanda Zaya, griffonnant quelques lignes sur sa feuille que l'on pouvait difficilement qualifier de dessin.

– Bien sûr, rit sa tante. Dusse-t-il voler à travers la moitié de l'Univers, affronter des lézards géants de l'espace et défier Jupiter en personne, il te rendra visite. Alors quelques kilomètres à peine ? Ne le sous-estime pas. Pour une fois que nous passons une journée entre filles parce qu'il ne peut pas rester !

La petite fille sourit à l'amusement de la jeune femme, sans totalement le partager. Ce n'était pas sa faute, depuis toute petite, elle avait du mal à rire de son père. Papa, c'était un sujet sérieux, et sa grande carcasse n'avait aucun défaut ! Enfin, sauf quand il la punissait dans sa chambre sans raison valable – ce qui était presque toujours le cas, de son avis. À peine quelques petites nuances légèrement déplaisantes.

– Et parrain Tekris ? continua-t-elle.

Zaya fit une grimace agacée en voyant Zair, comme si de rien n'était, gober quatre de ses pions. Jouer aux dames pour passer le temps ne fut pas la meilleure idée de sa vie… En digne Radikors, Zaya se révélait très mauvaise perdante, proche de lancer le jeu par la fenêtre chaque fois que le vent tournait en sa défaveur, peu importait le jeu. Et comme les E-Teens, elle prenait les histoires de conquête très au sérieux, même quand il s'agissait d'un simple plateau de bois laqué, ne renonçant à aucune combine pour remporter la victoire. Hélas, face à des adversaires aussi entraînés que son père et sa tante, elle finissait bien plus souvent par bouder, vexée de s'être faite pigeonner, que de danser en criant de joie autour de la table. Il n'y avait guère que Tekris pour la laisser prendre régulièrement le dessus, bien que ses « erreurs volontaires » ne soient pas des plus discrètes. Peu importait pour Zaya, si Tekris voulait tant perdre, elle n'allait pas se faire prier !

Remarque, Tekris procédait à la même technique face à Zane, préférant le laisser gagner plutôt que de subir les éternelles protestations suivant immanquablement une défaite. Son père pouvait se montrer d'une ténacité et d'une imagination admirable dans sa mauvaise foi… Heureusement, il restait Zair pour disputer une partie de jeu de société à la loyale. Enfin, version Radikors, c'est à dire que tous les coups sont permis, mais que le gagnant ne se verrait pas invectiver par le perdant.

– Le médecin voulait parler des résultats de ta prise de sang à ton père (à ce souvenir douloureux, Zaya marmonna une aménité peu glorieuse à l'égard de l'infirmière, sa tante se contentant de lever un sourcil d'un air désapprobateur). Aussi Tekris a proposé de rester avec lui, ce que Zane a accepté. Avec un peu de chance, ça ne devrait pas durer trop longtemps, et vous pourrez passer le reste de la journée ensemble.

– C'était aujourd'hui, la séance au tribunal, non ? questionna la fillette, lorgnant son pion à seulement deux lignes d'atteindre le bord du plateau adverse.

– Yep. Tekris a aussi conduit Zane à la séance, marmonna Zair en foudroyant la petite main qui venait de se constituer une dame. Ton père lui a demandé de l'attendre sur place, et de le ramener, parce qu'il n'avait pas envie, une fois la face de Ky plantée devant son nez, de faire preuve d'amabilité en conduisant.

– Papa a vraiment dit ça ? s'étonna Zaya, stupéfié.

Sa tante pinça les lèvres, vainement. Bientôt elles rirent de concert, Zaya prenant garde à ne pas débrancher par erreur le cathéter inséré dans son dos. Imaginer son père courtois en temps normal était si… inhabituel ! Alors après une longue séance en étant obligé de supporter son pire ennemi ? C'était à mourir de rire !

Et Zaya s'amusait follement de ce qu'elle pouvait appeler de l'humour noir, vu sa situation !

– Tu le connais, fit Zair une fois qu'elle se fut un peu calmée, il est tellement aimable en temps normal.

Son front se plissa soudainement. Prise d'une brutale quinte de toux, la petite manqua se plier en deux sous l'assaut, se couvrant la bouche de ses mains. Laissant la partie en cours de côté, la jeune femme vint placer une main sur la colonne vertébrale de la petite fille, la déplaçant en cercles larges tandis que sa main se tendait vers la bassine, au cas où, comme régulièrement, la toux finisse par se transformer en nausée laissant l'enfant déverser sans discontinuer ses boyaux dans le récipient de métal. Par chance, cela ne dura pas, et bientôt Zaya put tendre le bras pour attraper un mouchoir dans la boîte disposée sur sa table de chevet, soufflant bruyamment pour évacuer le mucus encombrant ses narines.

– J'en ai marre de ce rhume qui ne passe pas ! gémit-elle. Ramène-moi à la maison, s'il-te-plaît !

– Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas possible, répondit Zair d'un ton sans appel, se reculant de nouveau. Mais dis-toi que si tes résultats sont bons, tu auras une chance de passer quelques jours à la maison.

Zaya savait que sa tante n'avait pas le choix, pourtant, à ce moment précis, elle lui en voulut terriblement. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle déposait cette requête, sans succès pour le moment, hélas. Mais pourquoi les adultes ne voulaient pas comprendre qu'elle ne se sentait pas à l'aise, pas à sa place ici ? Qu'elle haïssait ces murs transparents qui lui laissaient voir le monde sans pouvoir le côtoyer ? Zaya se moquait bien de ce que les infirmiers appelaient une chambre stérile, son seul désir était de repartir avec le trio qui l'avait élevé depuis sa naissance, dans le cadre familier de leur maison perdue au milieu des bois, sécurisant. Un lieu qui lui permettrait de ne plus penser à ses récentes découvertes, à sa mère, à tout ce que son père lui avait caché.

Là-bas, elle pourrait redevenir petite, se blottir contre le large torse de papa tandis qu'il soupirerait devant la douceur ô combien génétique que sa fille hérita de lui. Effacer l'entièreté de son escapade au monastère, que tout redevienne comme avant… Et ne plus avoir à supporter les piqûres, les résonances des moniteurs troublant ses nuits, les nausées incessantes accompagnées de maux de tête la laissant pantelante sur son lit. Même ses jambes douloureuses seraient un miracle de banalité comparées à l'important dispositif médical disposé tout autour de sa jeune personne.

– T'es vraiment pas gentille, rétorqua-t-elle avec humeur.

– Techniquement, non, tout comme Zane et Tekris je suis considérée membre du côté du mal, répondit naturellement Zair, sans se démonter.

Son interlocutrice la fixa un moment, vexée du peu de réaction obtenue.

– Pas la peine de me regarder comme ça, bidule, j'ai vécu avec ton père avant toi, expliqua sa tante, un sourire carnassier remontant l'ourlet de ses lèvres.

Zaya releva le menton, prenant un petit air hautain. Laissa rapidement tomber, puisque cela, elle le savait, ne faisait qu'amuser sa tante. Elle se contenta de croquer le pion de sa tante une ligne avant d'atteindre la case qui lui permettrait de se constituer à son tour une dame. Peu patiente, Zair commençait déjà à s'agiter sur le lit, cherchant quelque chose pouvant occuper son esprit le temps que la partie se termine. Son père, elle le savait, n'aurait pas tenu jusqu'ici, songea Zaya en traçant une nouvelle ligne sur sa feuille.

Elle hérita de sa tante son ennui de ne faire qu'une seule chose à la fois. Même en regardant un film, Zair et elle devaient soit se perdre dans leurs pensées, soit faire autre chose à côté, pour ne pas finir par soupirer toutes les cinq minutes. Enfin, sauf pour les maths, là, Zaya ne pouvait pas se concentrer sur autre chose tant les exercices lui donnaient mal au crâne.

– S'il-te-plaît, redis-moi ce que j'ai.

– Tu en es sûre ? Bon, si tu veux. (Zair inspira plus fort, avant de lâcher d'une traite) Leucémie aiguë myéloïde. Tu verras, d'après les médecins, nous saurons bientôt quand tu rentreras à la maison.

– Il n'y a que toi qui arrive à le dire aussi facilement, fit remarquer la petite.

– Ne t'inquiètes pas, je me suis entraînée à la maison, répondit Zair avec un clin d'oeil.

– Et toi, tu penses que je vais mourir ?

Cette fois, la Radikors eut besoin d'un peu plus de temps pour réfléchir.

– Je pense que quoi qu'il en soit, tu te bats avec l'opiniâtreté caractéristique de notre équipe.

Touchée, à la fois par la sincérité de sa tante, que par sa confiance en sa nièce, Zaya sentit les larmes monter à ses yeux, brouillant sa vision. Reconnaissante que Zair ne lui fasse aucune remarque à ce sujet, elle prit un nouveau mouchoir, essuyant les traînées humides maculant déjà ses joues. Plus que sa propre mort, elle craignait l'effet qu'aurait celle-ci sur son père. Oh, elle pensait évidemment à sa tante et à son parrain, mais elle la première lui paraissait depuis toujours inébranlable (enfin, sauf quand papa s'énervait ou partait dans ses « délires mégalomaniaques », comme disaient ses équipiers quand ils se trouvaient hors de portée), et le second… Hum, d'accord, elle s'inquiétait de ce que ressentiraient son père et son parrain.

– Tu crois que papa et Tekris se font des bisous ? questionna-t-elle soudainement.

Surprise, Zair faillit en lâcher sa pièce de jeu, étouffant un juron quand son sursaut la força à remettre le plateau dérangé en place.

– Si tu les voyaient, se reprit-elle rapidement. Ils se tournent autour comme deux adolescents à peine pubères, à se bécoter dans les recoins sombres quand ils pensent que personne ne les regarde. Ils en sont encore à laisser traîner les mains, c'est pour te dire… Sans parler de leur hâte de te voir revenir à la maison, évidemment. Quel effet ça te fait, de te dire que tu auras sûrement bientôt deux papas ?

– J'en suis contente, affirma sincèrement Zaya. J'aimerais bien qu'ils vivent vraiment ensemble. Comme ça, si jamais je ne reviens jamais, Tekris pourra prendre soin de lui à ma place.

– Ne dis pas des choses pareilles ! la morigéna Zair. À t'écouter, tu es déjà condamnée.

Zaya ne répondit rien. Non, elle n'abandonnait pas le combat contre la maladie, au contraire. Elle s'était rarement sentie aussi envieuse de vivre, de gambader à nouveau dans les grandes plaines entourant la maison, de courir au travers des arbres composant les orées environnantes. Même la désastreuse cuisine de Tekris commençait à lui manquer. Mais elle appréhendait la possibilité de périr avec un calme et une sérénité qui la surprenaient elle-même. L'idée de la mort ne la remplissait pas de terreur, comme elle s'y attendait. Simplement de regrets de ne pas pouvoir vivre tout ce qu'elle aurait souhaité. Regret de ne plus pouvoir sentir la peau rugueuse de papa lui caresser la joue ou les cheveux, ou voir Zair rajouter un énième carreau de tissu à son patchwork, ou encore planer au-dessus d'un Tekris la portant à bout de bras.

Se méprenant sur les raisons de la tristesse tordant ses traits, Zair posa une main qui se voulait rassurante sur son épaule. Le regard brillant un peu trop sous le scintillement des néons, c'était la première fois que Zaya voyait réellement la peine que lui causait la situation. En même temps, excepté dans les défis kaïru, sa tante se révélait rarement expressive quand il s'agissait de ses sentiments personnels.

– Allons, ne t'inquiète pas, d'après tes dernières prises de sang tout est presque revenu à la normale.

La petite fille n'eut pas le temps de répondre un frappement contre la vitre des visiteurs attira son attention, ainsi que celle de sa tante. En face d'elles, debout derrière le plexiglas, son père leur adressa un petit salut.

Une bouffée d'impatience envahit la petite. Plus que tout, elle voulait avoir son papa près d'elle, même si leurs corps seraient séparés par tout un amas de plastique. Juste qu'il la tienne dans ses bras, fort, comme chaque fois qu'il lui murmurait, le soir, qu'elle était sa plus belle réussite.

– Je te parie qu'il va encore se demander comment j'ai réussi à faire tenir mes cheveux dans la charlotte, murmura malicieusement Zair à son oreille.

Bien que consciente qu'il s'agissait là d'une diversion, Zaya l'accepta avec soulagement, lui souriant avec toute la conviction dont elle était capable, avant de répondre au salut de son père.

Elle se rangeait à l'avis de sa tante il s'agissait d'un des éternels sujets d'interrogations de son père.

Se détournant un instant de la partie en cours, la fillette observa avec envie le petit coin de ciel bleu visible à travers la fenêtre, bloquée de manière à ce qu'elle ne puisse pas s'ouvrir de plus d'une dizaine de centimètres. Courir dans les bois, s'entraîner à frapper son oncle en pestant contre ses tricheries imaginaires parce qu'elle n'acceptait pas qu'il soit plus fort qu'elle, invectiver sa tante parce qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de toucher son papa invincible, tout cela lui paraissait si loin.

À présent, sa vie se résumait en séance de chimiothérapie, prises de sang, recherche de donneurs et visites incessantes de ses tuteurs. Une existence lourde, qu'elle ne supportait qu'en mettant de côté ses pensées d'enfant libre. Pour autant, habituée à courir quand bon lui semblait depuis l'enfance, cet enfermement lui pesait affreusement, manquant par moments la rendre folle.

Mais elle devait tenir. Pour son père, surtout. Il le fallait.

Seulement, plus les jours passaient alors qu'elle demandait sans cesse au ciel quelques heures de plus, plus elle doutait de ses chances de survivre à cette épreuve.

_Bonjour, ou bonsoir !_

_J'espère que ce chapitre, en dépit du temps qu'il aura mis à sortir, vous aura plu malgré tout ! Finalement, cette histoire se découpera en cinq chapitres (définitivement)._

_À votre avis, est-ce que Zaya réussira à guérir ? Zane et Tekris parviendront-ils à construire ne véritable relation durable ? N'hésitez pas à partager vos avis en commentaire !_

_Sur ce, bonne journée, ou soirée, et je vous promets que la suite arrivera bien plus vite !_


End file.
